Gravity Falls with Nicole V
by awesomeness13tobuscus
Summary: Nicole Vales is at Gravity Falls with her Uncle Luke. Nicole meets super-cute Dipper Pines (who might even like her back!), bubbly Mabel Pines, Mr. Pines who owns the Mystery Shack and has many secrets, Wendy, Soos, Robbie, Waddles, and many more! Give Nicole a try and you might just get caught in the middle of Gravity Falls! Don't own GF BTW This is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters. All of these character are Disney's except for Nicole.

I didn't know I would end up in Gravity Falls. I thought this would be an average summer.

Nicole V.

I stick my head out my uncle's car window and feel the air flow through my hair. I pull my finger through my dirty blond hair and ask my Uncle Luke "When are we going to be there?" "Soon, and you will meet my friend for high school Stan Pines. This summer he has his great-niece and great-nephew over. We need to stay there for a while so I can get the Mystery Shack all over the country," He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. My eyes looked over at a sign that said 'Welcome to Gravity Falls! Has the one and only Gideon!" and had a picture of a chubby little kid with huge, and I mean huge, hair. _People these days,_ I thought. Soon enough we pulled to a cabin in horrible condition with a boy and a girl, a teenager, an older man with a funny hat, and a guy. The girl walked over to my window and said with a big smile "Hi I'm Mabel! That's my twin brother, Dipper, that's Wendy, that's Grunkle Stan, and that's Soos!" _Wow _I thought _that Dipper kid is really cute. _I opened my door and Mabel like jumped on me with a big hug. "We are going to be best friends!" Wendy walked over to me and shook my hand. "Hi I'm Nicole." I said kinda shy over this teenager. Dipper walked over and tipped his hat. "You met Mabel, of course, I'm Dipper." "Is that your real name?" He looked embarrassed as he said "No, it's a nickname." Mabel ran over and said "Yeah Dippingsauce!" I giggled as he glared at me "Sorry," I said putting my hands up. We walked inside to see a shop. "You live here Mr. Pines? Is that legal?" "Yes and when cops aren't around, anything's legal!" I rolled my eyes as Mabel led me to her room. "You'll sleep in the bed in that corner."She said with a smile. Dipper walked and said it was late so we all had to go to bed. I went into the bathroom to change into my favorite pjs. I walked back into the room to see Dipper in his pjs. I held back a gasp. He...looked...so...cute! He was reading a book. "What are you reading, Dipper?" He hid the book the second the words were out of my mouth. "N-n-nothing" "C'mon Dipper tell me. I'm going to learn sometime" I said with a stern look in my eyes. "No." Dipper said firmly. "Dipper..." "Nicole..." Then I tackled him to grab the book. "No!" I grab the book and look at the cover. "3?" I continued to look at the book. "Gnomes? Zombies?Floating Eyes?Giants vampire bats? What is this?" I asked. Mabel walked in to answer. "We don't know." She was dead serious. Dipper joined in and said"I found it in the woods. Then weird things came out like gnomes, ghost, wax people alive, and lots more." I laughed and asked as tears ran down my face for laughing so hard "Ar-r-re-e y-o-o-u k-k-k-k-kiddi-ng m-e-e?" They looked at each other and said together "No" "Let's go to bed and talk about this in the morning" I said drying my tears. "Okay" I jumped into to bed and one thought came into my head _Dipper. _

When I wake up I jump out of bed and realize that Mabel and Dipper and both sleeping. I see the 3 book and pick it up. It seems familiar for some reason. "What are you doing? Still snooping in my stuff?" I turn around to see Dipper glaring at me. "Dipper we've known each other for not even a day. Can we not hate each other and get to know each other before judging each other?" He looked down and said to the ground "Okay" I smiled at him and asked about the things I read of last night. He told me amazing stories of his adventures. During the one with the haunted store he stopped at the part when the ghost told him to do a dance or else something would happen to Wendy and her friends. "Then what happened?" I asked excitedly. These stories were so entertaining! He looked so embarrassed and said something I couldn't hear. "What?" "I had to dance the Lamby Lamby dance." He said louder than necessary. I stared at him with an "OMG". Dipper looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "I used to do the lamby lamby dance when I was little!" I stood up and said "Let's have breakfast. Wake up Mabel" I walked to the kitchen while Dipper woke up Mabel. I saw nothing good to eat except for chocolate. I started to make chocolate pancakes when Mabel and Dipper walked in. "What you cookin',Nicole?" Mabel said her bubbly self. "Chocolate pancakes, you want some?" Mabel and Dipper nod. Uncle Luke and Mr. Pines came into the kitchen and asked " What are you cooking?" I laughed and said "Chocolate pancakes, I'll giving you some so don't freak out!" I finished making 21 chocolate pancakes. I gave Mabel, Dipper, and I 1 each. I gave Uncle Luke and Mr. Pines 3 each leaving 5 for later and 2 for Wendy and 3 for Soos. Everyone took a bite and told me how good it was. "I don't usually say this, but you did good kid," said. "I've had better."Uncle Luke said. That was the best I would get. "Awesome!" cried Mabel. Dipper just shoved it down his throat so I took that as a compliment. Mr. Pines told us to put up signs in the town and hand out flyers. Mabel screamed "Me and Nicky!" I told Dipper to stay there and give the pancakes to Wendy and Soos. I told Dipper to tell Wendy that he made the pancakes. I knew he had a huge crush on Wendy by the way he looked at her. It didn't bother me much. I mean he was a little young for her. While walking through the town we talked about everything. Our ages, our grades, our schools, our friends, and lots more. But I accidentally bumped into someone and dropped all the flyers. Mabel helped picked it up and I came face to face with a girl with long blond hair and very fashionable. "Oh, who's this?" the girl said in a snotty voice. "I'm Nicole V." "Well, I'm Pacifica Northwest and why are you hanging out with that," she said pointing to Mabel "When you could be hanging out with me," This girl was getting on my nerves. I turned to Mabel and whispered "Get me a soda. I'll pay you back" Mabel nodded and went into the nearest store. "Wow, you made me think. I just told her off" We talked while I thought of a plan. Mabel started walking back with the soda. "What is she doing walking back?" Pacifica said with a sneer. "I don't know. I'm going to take her soda." Pacifica smiled with pure evil. I walked over to her and took the drink. "Thanks" I whispered to Mabel. I walked over to Pacifica and yelled "OMG your tag is sticking out in the back!" She gasp and turned and around and said "Fix it fix it!" _Okay then, _I thought. I poured the soda on Pacifica's head. Her eyes went as big as saucers. She turned and said "You will regret that!" Pacifica ran down the street and pushed people that was in her way. Mabel turned around and said "That was mean. But that was awesome!" Then we finished putting up the signs and went back to the shack. I told everyone I was going to take a walk in the forest. I was in the woods for 15 minutes when a heard a stick snap. "Dipper? Mabel? Is that you?" I turned to see thousands for gnomes around me. I tried to run but they grabbed my ankles. "Let go! Dipper! Mabel Help me! The gnomes are-" Then the world went black.

Dipper

I walked out to hear a girl's voice scream "Let go! Dipper! Mabel! Help me! The gnomes are-" Then it went silent. The only girl I knew was in the woods was "Nicole" I whispered. Mabel walked outside and I grabbed her. "I heard her scream about the gnomes. Go inside and grab the 3 book, the shovel, a bat, and a blow dryer with no wire." Mabel nodded and ran inside. I was worried about Nicole. If the gnomes hurt her, I would... Wait do I like Nicole? She was really easy to talk to, really pretty, generous, and her laugh was so, nice. But Wendy! Wendy was nice but she wasn't like Nicole. Anyway, Wendy had Robbie. WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS?! It is Wendy or Nicole. Which one? A list came into my head of the pros and cons of each girl. Wendy was older than me, Nicole was the same age as me, Wendy- "Dippingsauce! Hurry!" I walked over to her into the woods which seemed darker than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters. Disney owns all these characters except Nicole.

Nicole

I blink my eyes and groan. Everything hurts and I open my eyes to see a gnome standing on my chest. "Oh! She's awake!" I try to sit up but I'm tied to the ground. I try to scream but my mouth is duck taped. "Haha! No one will find you now! No one will take you! We will finally have a wife!" _Maybe if I beg to go home they will let me go _I thought. Maybe if I cry! I pinched myself really hard so tears would roll down my face. "I know honey! I'm so excited I could cry!" I shook my head to say no. Then I heard an engine roar on the left side of me. I turned my head to see Dipper and Mabel in the cart. They jumped out of the cart to see me on the ground surrounded by gnomes. Dipper looked into my eyes to see the tears and raged "Let her go!" "Well, we can't so bye-bye!" Mabel walked over to me and took off the duck tape. "Did they hurt you?" she asked "No" I croaked out. It felt like my voice hadn't been used in awhile. Mabel cut the ropes. I got up and heard "No!Our Queen! Give her back!" 2 jumped on my back, 3 on each leg, and one grabbing my feet. I wiggled the 6 on my legs and grabbed and threw the one that was on my feet. Mabel took off the 2 on my back. Dipper was hitting them away like crazy while Mabel and I ran to the cart. Mabel jumped in the driver seat but I told her passenger looked at me a little funny but soon gave up the driver seat. I told Mabel to grab the hair dryer I found and to put her hand out to grab Dipper and then she soon understood my plan. I revved the cart and sped through the gnomes until Mabel grabbed Dipper I turned the cart around to the exit. "Our Queen! No! Get them the two girls alive! The boy deeeaaaddd!" I tried to go faster but I was going as fast as I could. I cursed under my breath. I heard a huge roar behind us. There was a huge monster, just like Dipper described in his stories, but the huge gnome walked funny. "Jeff isn't there, he usually led so they're walking weird!" Soon the huge gnome tripped and fell and all yelled at the same time "WE WILL GET A WIFE AND IT WILL BE EITHER MABEL OR NICOLE!" I shuddered and drove on. I drove very fast all the way and just as I parked there was no gas. We all looked at each other. I started giggling then Mabel started giggling then Dipper tried to keep in his laugh, but soon we were laughed like crazy. It wasn't a happy laugh it was more like a hollow laugh. We stopped after a bush rustled. It was just a goat that stayed in the yard. We walked back to the house and Mr. Pines asked "What happened to your three? Did you get hit by a bus?" Then he and my uncle laughed like crazy. Mabel, Dipper, and I just started to walk upstairs. "You know Nicole, the first day Dipper and Mabel got a little something for free. So maybe you'd like something." Mr. Pines said. I smiled at him and replied "Yeah I would really like that Mr. Pines. Thanks" I looked around the shop and saw a necklace with a dark blue jewel in the front. It looked fake, of course or Mr. Pines would've sold it already. I put it on and thanked Mr. Pines again. I went upstairs to my room and put on a nightgown. I put my hair in a braid. The braid went to my upper back. I felt sleepy so I went into my bed. I thought one thought before going to bed; How did the gnomes know my name?

Unknown person

I walked around the room. "YOU LOST HER?!" I screamed. "S-sirr I'm ve-e-erry sor-r-ry Dipper and Mabel ca-a-ame and rescued her." the gnome stammered. "Oh so Mabel comes and you don't get her?" "I'm sorry sir! They ran over our army!" the gnome cried. This gnome was getting on my nerves. "May I leave sir?" He asked in a small voice. I smiled the most evil smile. "Oh yes you may!" I punched him in the stomach and kicked him out the window. I listened to the whistle of the gnome falling and heard a sickening splat! I sat on my chair and thought of another evil plan to get my hands on Mabel, Nicole, and the magical amulet Nicole now possessed that only could be controlled by me.

Nicole

I woke up that morning to have Mabel jumping on the bed screaming "Wake up! The cows need to be milked! The sheep need to be rounded up! The kitchen needs to be cleaned!" I threw my pillow at Mabel and Dipper threw his hat at her. Mabel grabbed the hat, put it on her head and said " Oh I'm Dipper and I LOOOVVVEE We-" Dipper threw the pillow at her. I gave everyone the extra chocolate pancakes and Mr. Pines and my Uncle Luke ran outside to do something to rip people off. Dipper ran off to read his book and Mabel went to choose an outfit for today. I went on the couch spot next to Dipper and asked if I could read the book with him. He nodded and I started pointing things out that he didn't notice. All of a sudden my mouth started hurting like someone said they would rip out your tooth at the count of 3 but ripped it out at 2. "OWWW! Mouth-ow-hurts-ow-really-OWWWW-BAD!" "Let me see!" Dipper grabbed my shoulders and I opened my mouth. "I have no idea what's wrong." Dipper admitted. "Wow thanks you saved my life. OWW! I'm telling my uncle." I ran outside to run into a guy wearing all silver. "Watch wear you're going, Speedy! Nothing's getting cheaper!" I yelled. I huffed and walked to my uncle slowly. "Uncle Luke, my mouth hurts really bad." He looked in my mouth and said like a dentist "It looks fine, maybe it's growing pains." I groaned and looked around to see a carnival around the Mystery Shack. I reached out and touched it to be sure it was there. Dipper ran outside and saw all of this. He ran to the sky tram and got on. Just then, Mabel ran to Uncle Luke, Mr. Pines, and I and asked what this was. "It's the cheapest carnival money can buy!" Mr. Pines said with a greedy look in his eyes. I heard something fall above me so I ran out of the way. The sky tram fell with Dipper in it. "I think the sky tram's broken, along with most of the bones in my body." Dipper murmured. I helped Dipper out of the sky tram and checked for broken bones. Dipper thanked me and I smiled silly and waved silly the whole time he walked away. Mabel was still standing there with a sly smile on her face. "You like Dippingsauce!" She cried with happiness. "No! I don't have a crush on Dipper." I said slowly. "You do! Youdoyoudoyoudoyoudoyoudoyou doyoudo!" She did a little happy dance and then looked at my outfit. "You think Dipper is going to ask you out like that? No way, girlfriend!" Mabel dragged me into the house and dragged me into the room. She threw me a shirt which I thought it would be sweater but it was a tank that really stuck to my body. She gave my a red button up shirt to put over. She gave skinny jeans and gave me hiking boots. She curled my hair, dabbed lip gloss on my lips, and put mascara on me. When she was finally done she let me look in the mirror and I looked awesome. "One last touch!" Mabel cried. She put my hair up in a red ribbon. "I love it I love it I love it! Thank you Mabel!" I hugged Mabel and we ran out side. We found Dipper and when Wendy left Mabel and they talked and then Mabel screamed in my ear "LOOK A PIG!" Mabel grabbed me and we ran off to get Mabel a pig. I waved to Dipper as I was pulled by Mabel. When we finally got to the pig pen Mabel saw a pig. The pig oinked which sounded like "May-bal" "Did you say Mabel? It was either Mabel or doorbell." Mabel cried. The pig oinked again "May-bal" and Mabel almost threw up glitter she was so happy. I heard a snotty voice from behind "Looks like Mabel found her real twin." Mabel and I glared at Pacifica as we whispered "Pacifica" Mabel turned and asked for the pig that said her name. "Ol' fifteen pounds? Guess his weight and he's yours!" The man told Mabel. "Ummm, 15 pounds?" "Are you some kind of witch? Here you go." Mabel grabbed the pig and said "I'll call you Waddles!" Mabel and I took Waddles to Dipper as he stared at one spot the whole time we were talking to him. Mabel mostly told him everything, cutting me off every time I tried to speak. "What's wrong Dipper?" I managed to cut in. Dipper weakly pointed and said "It's all different now." I saw a guy with tight jeans and black hair run into the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs with Wendy. "Oh Dipper, I'm sorry." I gave him a hug but he didn't react. I half-smiled at him and his face was blank. "Awww Dipper."

Dipper

It was all different now. I thought I was over Wendy but when I hung out with Wendy at the fair and Robbie asked her out, life didn't matter. I didn't speak or blush or anything when Nicole hugged me, or when she said "Awww Dipper". I just wished I could do over that moment so I accidentally didn't hit Wendy in the face with a baseball and give her a black eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper

Mabel and Nicole walked over to me near the end of the day. "Dipper it's not really that bad."Nicole said. I sat up and said "Mabel, Nicole, have you ever made a mistake that you wanted a do-over?" Mabel, still playing with Waddles said "I do everything right the first time." "Mabel, nobody's perfect. Plus that's not going to help Dipper." Nicole said hitting her softly. I stood up and started talking when I saw the guy that ran into me so I dropped the ice to give to Wendy when I gave her a black eye."HEY YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Mabel, Nicole, and I ran over to this guy. "Hey this was the guy that ran into before!" Nicole said. Nicole and I started yelling at him about running into people and spying on us. Then he used a screw driver on his watch like he was trying to fix it. Then as he did that his outfit changed into different things. "Are you from the future?" Mabel asked with awe. "Yes, I am Blendin Blandin from the year twenty smevty (not sure of the spelling here) twelve. I am a time traveler" "You're not a time traveler! You don't even have a time traveling motorcycle or a big fancy machine." Nicole shouted at him obviously still mad for running into him. "Well look at this!" Blendin yelled as he ripped out a tape-measure. "This proves my point. This guy is nuts." Nicole said pointing at the tape-measure. Blendin rips the measurer thing from the tape-measure and disappears. A few seconds later he returns with a costume that came out of medieval times and asked "Where do you think I was?" Without giving us time to answer, he answered himself "There was a costume store right here." Blendin disappears again to come back in his original clothes, but on fire. "AH OW OO!" He said putting it out. Nicole grabbed the tape-measure out of his hand and looked at it. "So this can send you anywhere in time you want? So I can go in time to see who I marry and what my kids look like and what my job is and-" Blendin grabbed the tape-measure right out of her hand and exclaimed "YES!" I thought of today's mistake I made and asked "Can I borrow it?"

Nicole

" ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Blendin yelled at Dipper. "This is HIGHLY technically advanced!" I rolled my eyes. "It looks like a tape-measurer. I'm sure a 2 year-old thinks that's highly technically advanced." Blendin glared at me "I could make sure your parents never meet so you and your sister were never born." I hated my sister. I got mad even at the mention of her. "Woah, you have a sister?" Dipper asked. "Blendin, you look tired. We are at a fair of course so why don't you take a rest and go on a ride?"Mabel said pushing us back behind her while she held out two tickets. "Yeah, that would be nice." Blendin said with a sigh. Blendin put the tape-measure on his belt and went into a ride. "Dude," Soos said to Blendin "You have to take off that tool belt or it may fly off and fix something" "Okay" Blendin said uneasily but soon handed the tool belt over with the tape-measure to Soos and Blendin added "Watch this with your life." "I will watch it like a hawk, dude!" Soos said putting in on the ground not even watching it. Blendin went into the ride barrel and screamed "WHEEE!" While Soos wasn't watching Dipper grabbed the tape-measure and ran inside. Mabel ran inside right behind but it was hard to run because there was a pain in my stomach from seeing Dipper do this for Wendy. Things ran in my head._ He's doing all of THIS for Wendy! Would he do this for me? Doesn't he like me? Probably not. _I realized that they were inside and I ran inside to see Dipper and Mabel fighting for the tape-measure. Dipper ripped the tape-measure from Mabel and said he was going to go back in time to make sure the base-ball didn't hit Wendy and her and Robbie wouldn't go out. I assumed that the kid with black hair and a black jacket with a heart was Robbie. "I'm coming. I'm going to re-live the best moment of my life, getting Waddles!" Mabel said happily. "I'm coming because I feel like it." Dipper jumped a little when I said that and turned to look at me for the first time today. His eyes got huge and his mouth opened so wide. I blushed such a deep red would think I saw on fire. "Close your mouth Dippingsauce, it catches flies." Then Dipper blushed red too and said wondered how to use the thing with more than one person. "Let's just hold on to each other and hope for the best." I said. Dipper shrugged and he pulled the tape-measure to 6 hours and then past. When things started getting crazy, the lights went on and off and we started glowing, Waddles ran away and I grabbed Dipper's shoulder and grabbed Mabel's upper arm. "WHOOOO! HAHA YEAH!" Mabel and I yelled as we started to disappear from this time and go six hours earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole

Just as I close my eyes and then open them I'm not inside the Mystery Shack kitchen table, but outside. "IT WORKED DIPPER!" I screamed very excited that this worked . I turn to Dipper and he's slightly aflame on his hat. I pat out the fire and smile at him. "Go get him tiger." I said pushing him toward Wendy. "Hey Wendy!" I say. "Oh, hey Nicole. Are you two-" "No" Dipper and I say together. "I just thought we could all go to the fair together. As friends." I said cheerly. Wendy smiled and looked over at a game. It was the baseball game when you hit the milk cans. "Woah! I don't know what that is but I want it." Wendy said pointing to the prize. It was really weird looking. Like a duck and a panda had babies. Dipper walked over to the game and gave the guy a ticket. "One shot" he said. "That's what you think." Dipper said under his breath. I heard him and smiled. "Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!" I said cheering him on and soon Wendy joined in. Dipper said "And a one and a two and a-" then threw the ball. I really didn't see what happened. I saw the ball come back and hit Wendy in the eye. I gasped and put my hands to my mouth. "Are you okay,Wendy?" I asked. She nodded as Robbie walked over. "Oh that's too bad," he said putting his snow-cone over her eye. "Wendy I wanted to asked for awhile now, do you, want to go,um,out with me?" Wendy thought for ten seconds and say "Yeah, I guess so." I gasped and Robbie looked over to me and said "Maybe you and this kid should go out. You two look good together." I didn't even look over at Dipper but I knew he was blushing. "No, no thank you Robbie. Thanks anyway." Dipper looked like he still hurt but not as much as before. Mabel walked over with Waddles again. "The same thing happened as before! It should've been different!" We all went back in time again and did something different. Wendy still got a black eye and a boyfriend so we went back again, and again, and again, and again 26 times. Mabel did so much things with Waddles. They took pictures, shared different types of food with him, and did so much more that I forgot. Dipper got very mad and started scribbling notes on the popcorn machine and saying big words Mabel couldn't understand. Then Dipper yelled "I got it! I have a plan to avoid hitting Wendy, avoid Robbie and Wendy from going out, and have a good day at the fair!" We went back in time (for the last time I hoped) and met Dipper and I met Wendy by the game and Mabel ran off to do her part of the plan. Dipper looks around, tests the wind and Wendy asks "Are you gonna do it or what?" Dipper nods and Dipper throws the ball to the top of the tent. "Oh dude, you lost the ball!" Wendy says disappointedly. Dipper shakes his head as the balls flews to the storm drain where Mabel aims the drain to fly back to the fair hit the target on the dunk tank game but doesn't dunk Mr. Pines, knocks pizza out of a guy's hand, takes off the top of Robbie's snow-cone, and hits all the cans so they fall over, and DOESN'T hit Wendy. The man gives Wendy the prize and Robbie walks over. I cringe a little to see all that work put to waste but Wendy says "Look what Dipper got for me!" Robbie a little awkward says "Well you can't even tell what species it is." And walks away sadly. When Wendy walks away I hug Dipper and scream "You did it! Now go make her happy, tiger." Dipper smiles and walks away to meet Wendy at the Tunnel of Love and Corn-dogs for a ride. Mabel, off the roof, walks off to get Waddles when she sees Pacifica pulling him away. "Dipper!" Mabel screams as she grabs my hand and pulls me to Dipper. I see Dipper get off with Wendy and Mabel starts screaming as I tell Dipper what happened in a panic voice. Mabel screams "We have to go back and get back Waddles!" "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" Then Mabel tackled Dipper and the tape-measure went into the ride while the measure part was still being held by Dipper. I knew they were going back in time so I grabbed them because I didn't want to be left behind. Then we land in front of a herd of wild buffalo and start running. "AHHHHHH!" All of us scream. I grabbed Dipper's hand and Mabel's hand and we jumped a cliff. I'm not an idiot for jumping a cliff. I heard the covered-wagons go by and thought if we jumped at the right time we would land in the wagon. I was right and we landed right inside. The second we weren't about to die I thought _I was holding hands with Dipper! _I heard a man pulling the wagon say "You gave birth to three new children." "Yes a few more mouths to feed." The woman said. Mabel smiled and showed these people braces, calculators, light-up shoes, high fives, and tells the woman about woman rights. Dipper scolds her and sends us to another period of time. We stand in front of a dinosaur as it roars. It's a T-rex! We scream and Dipper or Mabel sends us somewhere else. We are in a dump. Then a shot fires right at our feet. "RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A man in glowing green outfit. "Let's get back home before we all die here!" I scream and take the tape-measure and press a random button. When we were somewhere Mabel grabs takes the tape-measure and she starts running "Hey!" I scream and run after her. I look over and it's dark. Me and Dipper sitting on the roof talking, smiling, laughing, and then we get closer to each other. Closer and closer then a stick breaks in my direction and they-I mean we-look over and I run to present Dipper that is chasing Mabel. We go through time portals and as we run, we leave things behind, like a shoe, hair clips, and etc. These places look familiar. It's from the stories Dipper told me about! Then we got to a snowy place and Mabel yelled "Hot!Hot!Hot!" We all stopped as the tape-measure sent us somewhere else. It was dark. "Where are we?" Mabel asks in a shaky voice. "It's nothing but inky black for miles," Dipper gasps as he says the last line. "This is the end of time!" We all yell but Mabel shushes us as she asks "Why does it smell so bad?" We push open a door and we are back at the fair. "It's the present! But which one?" I ask. We see Wendy with the prize and Pacifica pulling away Waddles. Mabel tries to take the tape-measure to go back in time but Dipper tells Mabel that's it's over. That they have to stay there. Mabel gives us the saddest little Mabel look she can. As I see her face I turn into that sad little face I turn around and give Dipper the same face. "You guys aren't guilt tripping me." Mabel then hits her head on the totem pole saying "Waddles, Waddles, Waddles, Waddles." "I'll show you you'll be better by tomorrow!" Dipper says as we go to tomorrow. Mabel is still hitting her head on the totem pole. I look at Dipper and he's not even looking at me just the tape-measure. "A week!" Dipper says and she's the same, just dirty and sad. "A month?" He says uncertain. It's the worst of all the times. Vines are growing up her legs and arms and it looked like she forgot if she's supposed to wash off with water or dirt. So she decided that dirt was going to get her cleaner. Mabel wasn't herself. She was usually bubbly and happy but something was taken from her. Soos walked over and showed he crowd of people taking pictures of Mabel. Soos told them of sad Mabel who some jerk did this to her. Dipper looked sad then sent us somewhere else. We were at the fair again but Wendy didn't have the prize. Dipper told Wendy how people make mistakes and how you should forgive them. He threw the ball again and it hit Wendy. Robbie walked over and put the snow-cone to her eye and walked her away. I looked over at him with a gasp. "You did that for Mabel? Dipper, you're so much nicer than my sister!" I hugged him and something knocked us down. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Mabel screamed as Waddles ran loyally behind her. Dipper tells Mabel that he couldn't hurt her and that he was going to win Wendy over someday. We laughed as I took Dipper's hat put it on my head and tried to run but run into Blendin. "What is it with you and running into me?" I asked him. Dipper grabbed his hat from my head and put it back on. "YOU! You took it!" Blendin takes the tape-measure from Dipper as two big buff men appear and tell Blendin he's under-arrest for time travel and blah, blah,blah and take Blendin away. We shrug as we notice it's becoming dark. "Want to share a funnel cake?" I ask them "It's on me!" They nod as we walk over to the funnel cake stand. We laugh and talk as we eat funnel cake. Mabel and Dipper fight over the last piece as I take it and give it to Waddles. We laugh and Mabel walks away with Waddles to play one last game. Dipper looks over to me and breathes in and out and asks me one question that will stay in my mind forever.


	5. Note

Nicole

Dipper turns to face me. "Well, I've been thinking it over for awhile and I just thought that, maybe, that, you-" An engine roared just behind us. I heard an all-to familiar voice cry out "Nicole, babe, how are you doing?" "I turned around to face my twin sister, Nadia.

UH-OH! DRAMA BOMB!

Haha. Hey, Gravity Fallers. Please tell me how you think the story's going. You want me to add Gideon or the Summerween Trickster? COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! Sorry for such a short chapter! xoxo awesomeness13tobuscus ;P


	6. Chapter 5

I these translations are wrong, I'm sorry! I got it from Google translate!

Nicole

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! _I think. Nadia maybe my twin sister but she's much prettier. "Oh, who is this cutie ova here?" Nadia purrs. "Ne quidem temptare, Nadia!" I screamed. "Mitescere!" Nadia said. "Cur tu etiam hic?" I yelled at her. "Ego perficio aestate schola diliculo." Nadia said still staring at Dipper. "PROH! Et sic es tu molestiae! Quare es vos sequeris?" "Vobis invenire omnes cute qoud guys, similes illius." Dipper looked at us like we were speaking different language, which we were. "It's Latin, Dipper. My great-grandmother is Latin so Nadia and I learned Latin so we can understand her." I said still mad at Nadia coming here and ruining my chances with Dipper. "Relax, Nicole, I don't bite." Nadia said to me but stared at Dipper. "STOP THAT OR I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU!" I roared. "You didn't answer why you are here." "Ma told me you and Uncle Luke went to Gravity Falls, but I had to finish summer-school so I told the tutor I would do work here." I was steaming. I looked at Dipper and he was just looking at both of us like he was in a bad dream. "OW!" Nadia screamed holding her mouth. "What? Your mouth hurts too? Nicole's hurt this morning too!" Dipper said. "We do have something in common!" Nadia yelled in triumph. I couldn't take it. First, she comes to Gravity Falls unannounced, then she flirts with Dipper, now she thinks she's right?! I tackled her as I screamed bad words at her in Latin. We rolled around into mud and got her outfit dirty. She starts pulling my hair and I start pulling her's. I hear Dipper screaming for us to stop but neither listen nor care. I hear Uncle Luke's voice yell out "Get up! And get off!" We stopped and got off each other just as I pulled her hair for the last time. Nadia glared at me as Uncle Luke screamed "Front and center!" I stood up straight with my chest out and back straight. "What happened here, Nadia?" "I just arrived here! Then she tackled me and called me names." "Is this true, Nicole?" I head bent down. "Yes, Uncle Luke." Uncle Luke shakes his head. He knows of Nadia's and my rivalry. "Both of you have to say sorry to Dipper, Mabel, and each other." WHAT?! I could say sorry to Dipper and Mabel but Nadia? NO WAY! "I'm sorry you're so annoying, Nadia." "I'm sorry you're such a party-pooper, Nicole." I pushed her a little. Everyone saw the drama was over so they walked toward the shack. I pulled Dipper and Mabel back and told him sorry they had to see that. They shrugged and said it was fine. After an awkward silence I told them. "Let's make chocolate chip muffins for breakfast tomorrow." Mabel said that she'd pass but Dipper agreed. We went inside and Dipper ran into the kitchen. I ran upstairs and pulled out my dad's cooking book. All of it was in Latin (because dad thought someone American might try to steal his recipes) so Dipper couldn't read it. When we were waiting for the muffins to be done, I put on the radio and heard my favorite song, "Don't Start Un-believing." I took a long wooden spoon and pretended it's a guitar. Dipper took a pan and pretended it's his microphone. What we don't notice is that everyone in the house is staring at us as we sing and play our guitar. We when do notice the song's over and everyone's laughing but Dipper and I. We were just staring at the ground, reddening in the face. But I realized out silly we looked so I started laughing. Dipper started laughing until Mr. Pines and my Uncle started coughing. We all stopped and the oven went off so I screamed "THE MUFFINS!" I told a towel and opened the oven ripped out the muffins and put them down. Everybody stared at the muffins and reached for it but I stopped them. I told them it was for the morning and everyone replied with an "Awwwww!" All of a sudden I felt dizzy. Then I sneezed and coughed and then sneezed again. "Are you okay, Nicky?" Mabel asked. I tried to nod but all it came out was a sneeze. My teeth chattered and I coughed. Then a sick feeling came to my stomach and came up. I ran to the bathroom and lost my lunch. Mabel saw me on the bathroom floor crying. "I'll take that as a no." "I don-n-'t-t-t k-k-k-knoww-w wh-h-hat go-o-o-o-t in-t-t-to m-m-me." I said sobbing and still freezing. "Which part? Tackling your sister or losing your lunch?" I didn't answer but saw Dipper in the doorway with a blanket. He put the blanket on my shoulders and we went upstairs. I went into my bed and then sneezed. Mabel came over to me and placed her freezing hand on my forehead. "She's burning hot! Dippingsauce get me ginger ale, the medicine,a bucket, tissues, and ice-pack." Mabel said giving orders. "My node is duffed!" I said then had a coughing fit. My mouth hurt again so I held it. Dipper screamed downstairs and Mabel screamed back "What happened?" Dipper didn't answer right away but he said that he was coming up the stairs. Dipper dropped the things many times while coming up the stairs (I heard the bangs and crashes) When he finally came up and was at the doorway he asked "A little help?" I tried to get up to help him but Mabel held me back. "Mabel... Can you help your twin brother?" Mabel sighed dramatically and took one tissue out of the tissue box. "Helped!" Mabel said happily. "UH-OH Dipper, I'm going to need that bucket!" I grabbed the bucket and tossed my cookies. "Sorry." I said. "It's fine." Dipper said waving it off. Mabel started looking pale so I told her to go downstairs. Mabel nodded and walked down, dazed. Dipper walked over to my bed and sat at the end. I put the blanket over my head and screamed "I look and beel terrwble!" I said hating my stuffed nose. Dipper tugged at the blanket on my head and said "You look fine, Nicole." "No! I'm not as pwetty as Nadia nor smart nor-" "Nicole, stop it. You are very pretty and smart." I peeked out from under the blanket and asked in toddler voice "You dhink I'm pwetty?" Dipper and nodded.I pulled off the blanket and took off his hat and put it on my head. "How dwo I wook?" my nose stuffed made me sound really weird. He laughed and I yelled "DIPPER-IFIC!" We laughed and I noticed how close our hands were. "Dip?" "Yeah?" "Can we wead your 3 book?" He nodded as he pulled out the book I pushed over and he sat right next to me. We got really close and my face started burning up. I looked at Dipper and his face didn't burn at all. _Weird, _I thought. _He has been acting weird since he screamed from downstairs. _"Dipper what did we do today?" Dipper looked at me with wide eyes and said "Ummmm we were at the fair?" "What did we do at the fair?" "Ate funnel cakes and went on rides?" "That's it?" Dipper nodded slowly. _How can he forget we went back in time? _"Dipper what song did we listen to on the radio?" Dipper whispered "You know... You're smarter than I realized." "What's going on?" Dipper got out of the bed. Dipper looked at me with an evil smile and I saw I wasn't looking at Dipper. But a chubby little kid with huge hair and a small light green bow-tie. "No no no no no no! Don't twouch me or I'll scream! Where's Dipper?" "Ah, such a talkative little lady." The kid grabbed his bow-tie and I was being brought high into the air. I tried to scream but nothing came up. "Now listen to me, if the Mystery Shack isn't signed over to me in a week, then I'll-" Mabel ran in and saw me in the air and Gideon. "Gideon! Nicole!" Gideon dropped me on the bed and vanished. "Dipper. He has Dipper." I whispered to Mabel.


	7. Chapter 6

Nicole

My eyes were burning and my chest was tight. "How can this be happening?" I ask. Mabel opens her mouth and tries to talk yet no words come out. "We're going to help him." I say bravely. Mabel shakes her head and words come back to her "I'll go, your sick." I look shocked at her and say "Did you and Dipper stop when you saw all those gnomes? No. Did you two stop after 20 minutes because you thought it was hopeless? No. Did Grandpa Joe not go to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory because he hadn't stood up for a long time? No. Then why can't I?" I asked. I stood up and expected to toss my cookies but I felt nothing but guilt. If Dipper didn't go downstairs, FOR ME, he wouldn't have been kidnapped by Gideon. I put on all black and wiped mascara under my eyes. "Lets do this!" I yelled and ran downstairs not caring if Mabel came with me or not.

Dipper

My eyes open and I see I'm in the same place Gideon tried to kill me the last time. "Well, well, well, is sleeping beauty up?" Gideon asks as he walks out of the shadows. "Gideon why do you keep trying? You're not going to get Mabel!" Gideon smiled and laughed "Oh the Pines, the stupid Pines. I want more, maybe a certain amulet of someone's I know of. No worries. A trade for you for the amulet and your book is all I need." "How do you know of that?" I yelled and tried to stand up but my hands were behind my back and the rope is tied to the wall. "Your girlfriend really knows a lot about you and that book. I can get her to do anything for me if I just pretend to be you." Gideon said calmly. I looked out the window and saw a girl with dirty blond hair that put her finger to her lips. She was wearing my hat. "She's not my girlfriend!" I screamed "Why does everyone think that?" Gideon smiled and held his amulet. He turned into... me! Yet 'I' was wearing his green amulet. "Gideon this isn't funny anymore." Mabel said pushing open the huge doors. "Mabel! What are you doing here?" I yelled-whispered. "Saving your sorry butt." Mabel said. But it wasn't her who said it. It looked like she was mouthing it. That voice was Nicole's! "Mabel, my peach-dumpling!" A figure moved through the shadows behind her and moved closer to me. "Dipper?" Mabel said looking at Gideon and I. "I'm the real, Dipper." I said reassuring her. "Of course, not! I am!" Gideon says, almost a shout. Mabel smiled as she asked the question "Dippers what is your real name?" Neither of us got time to answer because Nicole came out of the shadows yelling "FOR NARNIA!" Gideon was tackled by Nicole and Mabel came running over to me. She untied the bonds. "Isn't Nicole sick?" I asked. "Of course!" Mabel said. Nicole screamed "RUN FOR THE HILLS!" We ran outside and Nicole said "Get in the car!" Mabel and I jumped in the back and Nicole in the driver seat. "You know how to drive this?" "No way!" Nicole said laughing as Gideon roared from behind. "Uh-oh!" Nicole said as she put the keys in the car and started it. "Damn it, it's a stick!" She said putting the stick as fast as it would go. "Do you get in this much trouble all the time?" Nicole said looking at me through the mirror. "No." I said with a little blush, "How did you know Gideon kidnapped me?" "Well, when you were gone, he pretended to be you with his amulet and then we talked. He wasn't blushing or reacting like you where he should so I just asked him question about today until he cracked." Nicole blushed a little and said "Dipper, you know, now you're the damsel-in-distress!" Mabel laughed and talked about making me a 'damsel-in-distress' sweater.

Nicole

I looked at Dipper through the mirror and looked at him for the millionth time. He was super cute and really funny. I sighed and almost crashed into... a cop car? "Oh ****!" I screamed as the cop car started following us and turned on the sirens. "I can't go to jail!" Dipper yelled. "Stop! I need to think!" I screamed. I saw a big opening in a parking lot and turned into it. I parked the car in the shadows and told everyone to get out. "We are going to go back to the Mystery Shack." I whispered "Now we are on the run!" Dipper whispered. I grabbed my mascara and wrote on the car with it 'TEENAGERS WERE HERE' "Let's go!" Dipper grabbed his hat which was still on my head and put it back on. We ran back to the Mystery Shack as I hoped someone had an excuse for us leaving at 9:00 and coming back at 12:40.


	8. Chapter 7

Nicole

All of us tip-toed inside trying not to make a noise but Nadia screamed "Do you guys know how late it is?" We all tried to shush her but Mr. Pines and Uncle Luke walked in. Wendy stood behind them and Soos was fixing the light bulb, and by I mean fixing I mean playing with. Mr. Pines yelled at us about how many shifts we missed. "Aren't you sick?" He asked pointing at me. "Well, umm, I felt better?" Mr. Pines knew it was a lie but waved it off. He sent us all upstairs. We marched and when we got to the top we peeked downstairs. "What are we going to do with them?" Uncle Luke said, "Well, I think it's a bad idea keeping Dipper and Nicole in the same room. You know, with them going out and stuff." Dipper and I stared at each other as my Uncle said that. I mouthed 'Why does everyone think that?" I wasn't mad or anything. But if Dipper didn't like me back (which I'm sure he doesn't) it would be weird. Nadia behind me giggled and I almost threw a fit. "You told them we were going out?" "They might of heard me when I was talking about it to Wendy." Nadia said with a smile. "Wendy?!" Dipper yelled and all of our hands flew on his mouth. "Did you hear that?" Mr. Pines asked. We ran into our room. "It's not all bad. I mean, I went out with a guy to get another guy. If you want this girl then go out with Nicole for awhile." Nadia said as she brushed her hair. "Nadia! Don't put your evil thoughts into his head!" Nadia giggled and said "If you're not gonna have him, I will!" "Nadia stop it." Dipper blushed as Nadia twirled her hair around her finger and giggled. "Nadia..." Nadia took off Dipper's hat and put it on her head and got really close to Dipper. "NADIA STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I took Dipper's hat off her head and kissed him on his cheek. "Now try to touch him and you break the code." Dipper blushed and Mabel asked "What's the code?" Nadia sighed and said "When Nicole and I were younger were younger we made a code that if one of us kissed another boy then the other girl couldn't touch him unless they break up or don't kiss for one month." I put the hat on Dipper's head and asked if that was fine with him. Dipper, dazed, nodded as Nadia said "We may need to break the code." Nadia giggled. "Break the code and I tell Dipper when-" "Okay! Okay!" Nadia said putting up her hands. I noticed another bed and it was probably for Nadia. Mabel put on a pink nightgown, Nadia a light blue nightgown, and I a t-shirt and sweat pants. Nadia and Mabel sat on Mabel's bed and talked about girl stuff I rather not go into detail. But Dipper just laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Wow, if you do this when I kiss on the cheek, I wonder what's going to happen when I kiss you on the lips," I said with a grin hoping that moment would be soon. Dipper blushed and I sat on the edge of his bed "Dipper, you're not really going to take me out on a date because you might get Wendy that way, will you?" Dipper sat up and looked me in the eyes. "I don't know. That seemed like a good idea on my end. But not your's." I smiled and hugged him. I looked at Dipper and he was blushing "That's my Dipper!" I said taking off his hat off and putting it on my head. I laughed and Dipper looked at me closely. "What?" I asked. "Laugh again." Dipper said stern. "Okay? Haha?" "Seriously." I laughed and Dipper took his book and dragged me on the roof. "WHAT?" I asked pulling a piece of hair behind my ears. "Look here!" Dipper pointed to a page that read wizards."Wizards? Dipper please tell me what's going on." "When you laugh, your eyes turn a periwinkle blue!" He pointed to a note that said 'When wizards laugh, their eyes turn periwinkle' "So?" I said trying to be calm but I was really scared. "You could be a wizard!" "Dipper! Are you crazy? It says that wizards live in the woods AND that they only live in Gravity Falls." "But it says here that many wizards moved out of Gravity Falls and mated with humans to make half-human half-wizards." "How about this, tomorrow we'll go into the woods. If somehow we find this village of wizards and they tell me I'm a wizard," I smiled here "Then I'll wear **Dipper was right **shirt for a week. If I was right and I'm not a wizard then you have wear a **Nicole was right** shirt. Deal?" Dipper nodded and shook my hand. "I'll start the **Nicole was right **t-shirt!" I said laughing running inside.


	9. More Notes

I hope my chapters aren't getting confusing! So this is the deal with Gideon. He is still cray cray in love with Mabel. Gideon hates Dipper and now Nicole. For some reason he wants Nicole's amulet she got for free from the Mystery Shack. Gideon is going to come back in different chapters so look out for him.

KeEp ReAdInG fOr MoRe


	10. Chapter 8

Nicole

I lay my bed and look at the time, 3:17. Dipper is reading his book and Mabel and Nadia are fast asleep. "Anything else on my wizardy talents?" I ask. "Do you have a twin sister, eyes turn periwinkle every time you laugh, and an odd birthmark?" "Yes..." "Be ready to wear **Dipper was right** shirt!" "Dipper why are you happy I may or may not be a wizard?" I asked still laying in my bed. "I don't know." I laughed a little and told him I was going to go to sleep. "Goodnight Dipper the damsel-in-distress." "Goodnight Nicole the wizard." I feel asleep 2 minutes later. In my dream, I was in a dark room. I thought I saw someone in the corner of my eye but when I look there was no one there. I heard a faint noise that sounded like my name. I ran over to the spot but I didn't see anyone or anything. I sighed and turned around to see Gideon. My eyes went as big as saucers and then realized why he was smiling. Dipper was laying on his feet not moving. "Dipper? Dipper. Dipper!" I said going to Dipper. Gideon laughed so evil that I felt every ounce of happiness flow out of me. I started crying and then I felt like I was being shook. I woke up to see Dipper shaking me saying "I'm right here. I'm right here." I wound my arms around Dipper's neck and cried until there wasn't any tears left in me. "What happened?" Dipper asked. "I was in a dark room," I began shaky "I heard someone call my name so I ran toward them. When I saw nothing I turned to see Gideon standing there with a smile on his face. I looked down at his feet," I started taking short breaths here " You where just laying there not moving and I sat down next to you and you wouldn't wake up or anything. I tried screaming your name, but nothing worked. Then I started crying." I looked at Dipper and asked "How much did you hear?" "I heard my name, then screams, then you were thrashing around in your sleep, then you started crying." I looked at Dipper a little embarrassed I was caught red-handed talking about Dipper in my sleep. "I think I'm fine now. You can go back to bed." I said. "Are you sure?" I looked at Nadia and Mabel who were still asleep. I nodded and saw Dipper smiling. I hugged him and then let go. "Goodnight, Dipper." "Goodnight, Nicole." I fell back into a deep sleep and had another dream. I was wearing a coat and saw on the ground pure white snow. I gasped because I lived in California and never saw snow except on T.V. I looked up and saw Dipper ran to me. He grabbed my hand and we ran toward a huge hill. Dipper found a sled and we ran to the top of the hill. Dipper let me go in first then him. Dipper pushed forward and we shot down. Dipper and I laughed as we went down. I started feeling cold so Dipper grabbed my hand and we ran into the Mystery Shack. Dipper made hot chocolate with marshmallows and brought me to a room I haven't gone into. Dipper grabbed the handle and we walked into a cute little room with a fire place. I sat down on a comfy pillow and Dipper started the fire. When it was blazing Dipper sat on a pillow right next to me. We drank hot chocolate and watched the fire. I felt very warm. Not just because the fire was blazing, but **he **was close to me. I heard a whisper that sounded like "This had to be the best date ever." I woke up to see it was 10:30. Dipper was sleeping and my sister and Mabel were somewhere else. I threw my pillow at Dipper and said "Be ready to taste defeat!" Dipper mumbled and I repeated myself until he woke up. "What time is it?" Dipper said rubbing his eyes and putting his hat on his head. "Time for you to lose!" I wrote a note saying Dipper and I were going to be in the woods. I pulled on hiking boots and I "borrowed" a hat from the Mystery Shack that looked like Dipper's but it was pink instead of blue. I was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. "How do I look?" I asked putting my hand on my hips and smiling. Dipper's eyes got big and his mouth flew open but I just giggled and blushed. What I didn't know that Mabel was watching us from around the corner. Mabel screamed "CLOSE YOUR MOUTH DIPPINGSAUCE! YOU'LL CATCH FLIES!" "Mabel!" I yelled and ran toward her around the corner. "What do you think you're doing?" I whispered. "I saw you love-birds on a date. And this journal with 'Mrs. Dipper Pines' written all over it." I grabbed my journal and blushed. "How much did you read?" "Well, I read Mrs. Dipper Pines about 7,923 times." Mabel teased. Dipper asked "What are you guys doing?" Dipper said walking over. I held my journal behind my back "Haha...umm... nothing?" Dipper tried to look behind me but I turned the other way so he wouldn't see my journal. Dipper tried to grab it but I held it over my head. "Dipper! This is for your own good!" I yelled. I used my hand that wasn't holding my journal and grabbed his hat and threw it as far as I could. "Hey!" Dipper said and ran off to get his hat. I went up into the room and hid my journal in a new place. "Nice move." Mabel said with Nadia just behind her. "Well you had to bring up 'Mrs. Dipper Pines'" "Yes I did Mrs. Dipper Pines." Mabel teased


	11. Chapter 9

Nicole

"Dipper will stop with the questions!" I yelled for the millionth time after he'd asked about the journal for twenty minutes while we were walking through the woods. Dipper raised his hands in defeat and we kept walking. Dipper insisted we look in every nook and cranny to find the village. I sighed because it was his funeral. He was going to wear the** Nicole was right** shirt for a week. I heard a fall behind me and Dipper was on the ground. "Dipper?" I whispered. This was like my dream. "No worries my wizard friend, you are freed from the human." A girl with fiery red hair stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes were hazel and she wore all black. She had black pants and a long sleeve shirt with black lace-up boots. She was holding a rod that was about seven inches in her hand. At the end of the rod was a silver ball. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I roared. She stepped back and said "Woah. Calm down. It was a simple knock-out spell. It will wear off in a few minutes" I kneeled next to Dipper and shook him. "Dipper get up, please!" I felt tears burning my eyes. Dipper groaned and sat up. "What happened?" He didn't let me answer because he looked over and saw the girl standing a few feet away looking at us curiously. "You!" He yelled. The girl put her hands on her hips and yelled back "My name's not YOU. It's..." Then she stopped and she held the rod very close to Dipper's face. "Say one more word and you'll be knocked out for one million years!" Dipper's face went white and I grabbed the stupid stick. "Hey!" The girl yelled. "Who are you and what do you want?!" I yelled. The girl sighed and said "I am Princess Amelia of The New Gravity Falls Kingdom. I am the heir to my father's throne. Ever since my father died two years ago, my aunt has been ruling my land." "Princess? What is a princess doing in the woods?" "You have your hobbies, and I have mine." Amelia said turning her back to us. "Amelia why did you call me a 'wizard' before?" Amelia turned and looked at me weird. "Because, that's what you are." Dipper yelled "I told you so! I told you so! I told you so!" I explained to Amelia that I didn't know I was a wizard. Amelia tapped her chin and started asking questions "Do you have a twin sister, tooth aches, a weird birthmark of a circle, and your eyes turn either red or periwinkle when you laugh?" I answered very quickly "Yes, lately, yeah, and periwinkle." "Sure signs of a wizard. Good wizard too! Many I see the birthmark?" I nodded and showed her my wrist. There was a light circle not many people can see. "OMM!" Amelia screeched. "OMM?" Amelia looked at me blankly and said "Oh my Merlin." Amelia took back her rod and said word I couldn't understand and grabbed my wrist and started to run at like top speed. I'm not kidding. "Amelia!" I screamed in terror. I suddenly notice that Dipper was at my feet holding on. I held out my other hand so Dipper could grab on and not be dragged. I put my arm around his waist so he wasn't at my feet again. I looked at him and he was blushing a little. I looked forward again and saw a huge sparkling city, much like the Emerald City. We stopped at the gates and peered in "This is the New Gravity Falls Kingdom. Home to water wizards, fire wizards, earth wizards, air wizards, smart wizards, silly wizards, and the master wizards. The master wizard rules the New Gravity Falls Kingdom. The master wizards are the only wizards that could learn all the spells in the magic book. Water wizards can only learn from the water section of the spell book and so on." "So what wizard am I?" "We'll see." Amelia said saying a few words then tapping the rod on her head then my head and then Dipper's head. We were soon all wearing cloaks that covered our faces. We quickly walked farther into the kingdom ignoring the yells and shouts to us. When we got to the castle, a guard yelled "What's the password?" Amelia whispered something and the guard nodded and opened the door. "Amelia! What are you doing with these commoners?" A voice rang out. I saw a long red carpet and at the end of the carpet was two massive castle-like thrones. A woman dressed for perfection in a purple dress with a small tiara. She had red hair, but not like Amelia's. Amelia's hair flew everywhere while this lady's hair was flat. "Commoners? This boy and this girl was raised by humans and the girl's a wizard!" The woman looked at me with fear but then smiled. "They say my dear, that the strongest wizards live with the weakest people. Now," She took out her rod, which was probably a magic wand, and said a few words. "We will learn which wizard you are." As I blinked, I saw I was standing on a stage with millions of people in the audience. I looked down and saw I was wearing a float-y pink dress with light pink high-heels. My nails were painted a deep red. I turned around and saw Dipper sitting in a chair as bewildered as me. He was wearing the something as usual but he had on a tie. Amelia sat right next to him in the same dress as I but it was a light blue. The woman with the red hair (I assumed it was Amelia's aunt that ruled that kingdom) grabbed her wand and used it as a microphone. "Ladies wizards and gentle wizards, behold the wizard who was raised by humans find out her talents!" The audience went wild as Amelia's aunt gave me a large silver ball. As I held the ball I saw my birthmark on my wrist started to glow a light periwinkle. "She's a good wizard!" Amelia's aunt yelled to the crowd. The cheered for a few seconds then stopped as she looked closer at my wrist. "Today marks the day a master wizard is born!" She yelled and grabbed the ball from me. My hands flew to my face in horror. _Would I have to stay here forever and rule the New Gravity Falls? _I wondered as a girl in a rag dress came up to me. She kneeled and in her hand was a pillow that held a purple wand with a pearl white ball at the top. Every cheered and Amelia walked toward me and hugged me. "Take it, it's yours." She whispered in my ear. I grabbed the wand and felt it in my hands. Dipper came up behind me and said "Congrats." I thanked him went up to Amelia's aunt. "Can we get back to the castle?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She held her wand and we appeared back at the castle. I saw I was back in my original clothes and so was Dipper. "How was the party my dear? I'm afraid I didn't get your name." Amelia's aunt asked. "The party was very nice. Thank you for it. My name's Nicole Vales and this is Dipper Pines." "Vales?" Amelia's aunt asked scared and confused. "Pines?" I looked at Amelia and she stepped toward her aunt. "Does this mean that, I'm related to Nicole but I'm an enemy of the Pines?" Amelia asked. "Enemy? No, there must be a mistake!" I said grabbing Dipper's hand. "They KILLED my brother! That's why they're my enemy!" Amelia's aunt screamed pointing her wand at Dipper. "No! This is the wrong Pines! Dipper or Mabel or Stan didn't kill anyone! Don't hurt him or I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll-" I yelled. Dipper stood behind me looking at his book trying to find something to get us out of this mess. "Nicole, this thing killed my father! Why are you sticking up for him?" Amelia said. Dipper screamed behind me as guards grabbed his arms. "Do you want to know why he or any Pines didn't kill Amelia's father? Because Dipper's the most sweet, nice, generous, and awesome guy I know. Mabel didn't do it because she's the most sweet, bubbly, and coolest gal I know. Mr. Pines wouldn't think of it because he is a tiny bit bossy, but he is a nice guy inside. So if you're going to have any enemy, it's not going to be the Pines!" I yelled, blushing at some parts, yelling louder at some parts, and stomping my foot most of the time. Amelia and her aunt looked at each other a few times and then at Dipper, who I believe was blushing deep red. "Maybe, maybe, it was another Pines?" Amelia said. Amelia's aunt said "I might of over thought things before I yelled. My brother did get killed in Greece. The Pines are here so it couldn't be those Pines." Amelia's aunt snapped her fingers and the guards let Dipper go. Dipper ran over to me and stuck out his tongue at the guards. "Do you want a guard to lead Dipper home?" Amelia asked me. "Yes, and a guard for me too." I said. Amelia laughed and said "You're staying here, silly! You can't go back to those humans! You're a princess!" Then I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 10

Nicole

I was running as fast as I could. I kept running until my sides hurt. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. The reply was a laugh. It was a child's laugh but it was still spooky. I looked to my right and saw Dipper standing there dazed. "Dipper what are you doing?" I ran over to him. His face was filled with fear as I walked toward him. "Ge-e-et aw-w-w-way from me, you monster!" Dipper said walking backward, not talking his eyes off me. "Dipper? What's going on?" I asked stepping forward. I looked behind me and saw... it. A figure just stood there and I knew I had to fear it, yet I didn't know why it was so fearful. "This is the new you, Nicole powerful indeed, maybe too powerful. You can crush this boy like a bug. He's worthless to you. You can crush the Pines family. They know too much about us and the other monsters." The figure told me. "No! You can't make me!" I screamed and looked at Dipper. He only looked at me with fear. "Why? He doesn't care about you at all. All he sees you as is another monster he as to run from." The figure replied. I turned to Dipper and felt tears run down my face. "That's all he thinks of me? Nothing more or less? A monster. I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'M NOT! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU OR ANYONE! DIPPER YOU BELIEVE ME? DIPPER?" I started sobbing. The figure laughed and said "Why don't you crush him? You know you can." Dipper looked at me with total fear as he fell to his knees and begged for mercy. I saw tears form in his eyes. "Dipper!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. Bed? I looked around and saw it wasn't the Mystery Shack I was in, but a very fancy room. I saw a figure sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. I stood up and walked toward the figure in the chair. It was Dipper. He was sleeping. He looked very young while he slept. For some reason I felt I had to lift up his bangs. I slowly took off his hat and lifted his bangs. I smiled as I saw a birthmark. It was the Big Dipper! I carefully put back his hair in place and put his hat on his head. I shook his shoulders and whispered "Dipper, wake up." Dipper mumbled "5 more minutes mom." "Dipper!" I said shaking him. Just as he was waking up he sneezed. "Bless you." I said. "What? No 'aw you sneeze like a kitten!'" I shook my head no. "Miss Nicole, you're up!" Amelia's aunt ran in and hugged me. "You gave us quite a scare!" "Can I talk to you about my staying at the castle?" I asked. She nodded and I went on "Well, as you know, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is a wizard so I can't go to them to help me with my wizard studies." Amelia walked in while I was talking and said '' But you're staying with us! Why would you need your family to teach you when our royal teachers can teach you?" "That's the thing! I've been thinking it over and I want to stay at the Mystery Shack. About the teacher part, I thought that Amelia could teach me." Amelia and her aunt stared at each other for a few seconds but Amelia looked at me and smiled "I think that would be awesome, aunt Elizabeth." _Her name's Elizabeth? _I thought but dismissed it. "If that's going to happen, then Amelia's going to have to visit the castle ALONE once every two weeks. She has to be a normal kid while staying with you. And lastly, you can never tell Amelia's or Nicole's or any wizards secrets except to family. Agreed?" Aunt Elizabeth asked sticking out her hand to me. I shook it and said in a solemn voice, "Agreed."

A few hours later Amelia had her bag packed full of spell books, her wand, her diary, and some notes. Aunt Elizabeth walked up to Amelia and hugged her and whispered something in her ear. Amelia nodded and then Aunt Elizabeth hugged me and whispered in my ear "Nicole, you will be a beautiful and powerful wizard." I thanked her. She didn't hug Dipper but just waved. We ran through the busy town as I heard screams of "That's the wizard who was raised by humans!" ''Isn't that the princess?'' "Who's that cutie?" "Where are they going?" People tried to stop us but we didn't stop until we got to the gate. Dipper gasped out of breath and Amelia said she was fine. I heard another yell of "Look! It's the cutie, the princess, and the wizard that lives with the humans!" We ran into the woods outside the gates until Dipper fell to the ground gasping. "How-*gasp*- do you-*gasp* like your mob of-*gasp*- fangirls?" I asked laughing at the same time making my breathing worse. Dipper just glared at me as he gasped for air. Amelia started laughing and telling us we sounded like fish on land. ''Why aren't-*gasp*- gasping?" Amelia laughed and told us she put on a running spell just before we left. "Did you think-*gasp*- that we would like-*gasp*-one?" I asked. Amelia shrugged and said "Let me teach you the spell!" Amelia said and told me to say the spell. (Amelia told me that humans can't read nor hear nor understand what our spells are so I'm not going to try to tell you the spell.) I said the spell holding my wand and as I said the spell my wrist started to burn and I began screaming. I looked at my wrist and my birthmark wasn't a circle anymore. It was a triangle with an eye in the middle.


	13. Chapter 11

Amelia Vales

"My wrist! My birthmark! This triangle! It burns!" Nicole started screaming. I was panicked too, this never happened when I was teaching a student. "Shhhh, Nicole, sit down and I'll make it stop burning. I guess." I said. I pointed my wand to the ground and said the water spell. Water shot out of the ground but I used the freezing spell. The water froze and I picked some ice off. When I placed the ice on her arm, it sizzled and smoke started pouring from her arm. Nicole screamed louder and started crying and Dipper ran over to me. "What did you do this time?" Dipper asked to me then ran over to Nicole to get her to stop crying. I tried more ice because she still said it burned. Every time I put ice on her arm, it just melted away. "I don't know what to do. Should we go back?" I asked thinking that Aunt Elizabeth could fix it. "No! I don't want to run!" Nicole said drying her tears. "It's not like I'm going to die. Let's get back to the Mystery Shack and get bandages." After a few minutes I told them we would being passing into the human world. "And I will enter my human form. I will still be able to do spells though." I walked from the wizard world to the human world. Just when I did a gust of wind blew around me and I saw I wasn't wearing my black outfit. But a white skirt and a purple sweater with purple flats. Nicole and Dipper stared at me and I asked "What? Do I look horrible?" Dipper shook his head and Nicole just stared. I touched my teeth and metal things were on them. I touched my hair and it was barely red anymore, just a brown with tiny red highlights. Nicole mumbled something and I put my hands on my hips "What aren't you guys telling me?" "She looks like Mabel." Nicole said with awe. "Your human form looks like Mabel. Ow" I shrugged because I didn't know who Mabel was and I couldn't see myself so I didn't know. "Let's just go." I said and kept going. Just as Nicole passed through the human world she exclaimed "My birthmark! It's circle again!" We all ran over to her and saw that there was a circle just like before. "Does it still burn?" I asked her lightly touching her arm, not feeling any signs of dark magic. "No." Nicole said touching her wrist. Her finger traced around her birthmark as she sighed. "My luck." She said as she looked up at me. ''You really look like Mabel, you two can be twins. With Dipper, of course." I held out my wand and said the water spell again. I looked at the water and it made a mirror. I had a white headband in my brown hair. If you looked close then you could see a little red. I stepped back and saw my sweater that had 'MIA' on it. "Mia?" I asked looking at it closer "Whose Mia?" "Mia is a nickname for Amelia. I guess the human world like Mia better than Amelia." Nicole said tracing the letters. "Nickname?" I asked very confused with these new human words. "Nickname, you know, a shortened version of name that's easier to say or remember." Dipper said staring at me very closely. "Let's just get back to the Shack, I feel a head ache coming on." Nicole said holding head. Dipper put his arm around her shoulders as he blushed. Nicole looked at him and said weakly "Thanks" as red appeared on her face. "This is getting awkward." I teased but Nicole looked sharply at me. We walked out of the forest to a little place that said the Mystery Hack. The 'S' was falling off the roof. I saw a girl that looked like Nicole and another girl that looked like me in human form look out the window. Their faces lit up and they were soon in front of me asking me questions "Who are you?" "What's your name?" "Why do you have Mia on your sweater?" "Is that your name?" "Why do you look like me?" Dipper walked over and said "Girls! This is Amelia or Mia. Nicole is asking Grunkle Stan if she can stay for awhile." "Well, hi Amelia or Mia! I'm Mabel and this is Nadia. My friends Candy and Grenda are inside! It's going to be a sleepover with all girls!" The girl that looked like me said, or Mabel. "I would love to join your thing-" "Sleepover""- Right. But I need to teach Nicole-" Dipper put his hand on my shoulder. "It's fine. We have almost a summer to teach her. Go have fun!" I nodded as Nadia and Mabel pulled me inside to a little girl and a huge girl. "Guys, this is Mia! Introduce yourselves!" Nadia said. "I'm Candy!" The little one said. I smiled at her and looked at the other one. "I'm Grenda." The bigger one said in a manly voice. "Hi Candy and Grenda! Wow, I'm here for 5 minutes and I have 6 friends!" I said breathlessly. I hid my wand behind my back because I wasn't wearing my boots so I couldn't hide it. "Do you know where Nicole is? I need to talk to her about something important." "She's upstairs in the first door." I nodded and hid the wand in front of me as I turned. "Nicole? I have no place to hide my wand so my friends can't see it yet I have it for emergencies." I walked into the room and Nicole was laying in bed with a cloth on her head. "Ugh, not too loud Mia. My head ache is killing me. Borrow my boots and hide the wand it the boot." Nicole said gesturing her hand toward a pair of boots on her bed. I put them on and put my wand in there. Perfect fit. "Thanks. Do you have your wand? Did anyone see it?" I asked her. "Yes and I'm 99.9% sure no one saw it." I nodded and said "That's good enough for me." and ran downstairs as Mabel called out "Pillow fight!" And a pillow hit my face. I laughed as I launched a pillow right back at her.

Unknown Person

A gnome walked in with a grin on his face. "I have great news, sir! Nicole's a wizard and-" "What?" I roared at him. "It gets better, sir. Nicole and Dipper walked out of the woods with a girl that looks like Mabel!" My ears perk up "Mabel?" I said slowly. "Yes, sir! Her name's Mia and she's staying at the Mystery Shack. The gnomes think that she's a wizard, too! And an important wizard! Maybe a princess or a noble!" I looked very closely at this gnome not sure if he was lying. "Tell me. Are you telling the truth?" "Of course! Why would I tell you any lies?" The gnome said keeping a distance from me. _Coward _I thought. '' This is going to fit in my plans wonderfully!" I said as I laughed and the gnome tried laughing with me but I shushed him up. My plan was becoming bigger and better at the thought. I stared into a silver ball and touched it as I saw Mabel and Mia throwing pillows at each other. They did look unnaturally similar. I touched the ball again and I saw Nicole and Dipper sitting upstairs talking. They laughed and- I couldn't see any more of this. Too gross. Seeing the two people who could ruin my plans altogether falling for each other?


	14. Chapter 12

Nicole

I closed my eyes while listening to Dipper talk about this new thing he found in his book. "Nicole are you listening?" "Yes I'm listening. So what did you do when the thing attacked you?" Dipper rolled his eyes and said "We talked about that a half an hour ago." "Dipper, I'm sorry. I'm just a tiny bit tired." I looked out the window and saw a guy about my age walk out of a van. He had red hair and green eyes. "Who's that?" I asked as I saw him walk in. "I call dibs!" I screamed as I ran downstairs. I checked in the mirror and I straighten my hat, flattened my hair, flattened the creases in my shirt, and fixed my collar. I put on my best smile and saw him in the gift shop looking around. I walked up to him and said "Welcome to a world of mystery! Do you want to see our new habitat for the half-mouse and half-cat?" He looked at me and said "Yeah. That would be cool! I'm Auden. You are?" "Nicole. Let me show you the way!" I giggled like Nadia does when she flirts with Dipper. I led the way into the half- mouse half-cat habitat.

Mabel Pines

I saw Dipper peek around the corner looking at Nicole and this tan, red haired, and greened eyed boy. "Jealous?" I asked him. "No! Maybe! A little." Dipper admitted. Nadia and Mia stood behind me. Candy and Grenda were still sleeping from the sleepover last night. It was so awesome! Back on track. Dipper kept looking around the corner and watching frowning ever time Nicole laughed. "Dipper! Go win your girl back!" Nadia said pushing him forward. Dipper's eyes got big and he ran behind me. Nadia sighed and walked over to Nicole and the kid. Nadia waved and started talking. "Go! Get Nicole and Nadia back from that kid!" I said pushing him. He shook his head and hid behind the 'Workers Only' door and peeked out. I saw Nicole and Nadia wave bye to the kid and he waved back and left. Dipper ran out into the shop and ran up to Nicole and asked "Who was that?" "Auden. He just moved to a town a few minutes from Gravity Falls. He's really nice and he said-"She began giggling uncontrollably "That-" She began laughing and holding her sides as tears ran down her face. "That was funny." She said walking away. Dipper held the sides of his hat and said "Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno!" He ran upstairs and I walked into the kitchen to see Nicole sitting there with a can of whip cream spraying it down her throat. "What's wrong with Dipper?" She asked spraying the whip cream in her mouth. "I don't know." I said rolling on my heels. Nicole looked at me weird but sprayed more cream in her mouth. "You want?" She asked with her mouth full of whip cream. "No, I think its 2 years old." I replied and heard an ewwww! and the whip cream can was flung in the garbage. Nicole gurgled water from the sink and spit. "You couldn't have told me sooner?" I shrugged and heard the ring of a bell for the Mystery Shack door. I ran to get the door leaving Nicole with her whip cream problems.

Nicole

After cleaning my mouth of that evil stuff, I walked upstairs to see Dipper in his room spraying old man cologne on. He put on a tie and straighten it. "Who you trying to impress?" Dipper jumped 3 feet in the air and turned to me and said "Hey Nicole. I was just- umm, trying my new cologne out." I nodded "Sure, you try on Old Man Cologne For Old Men." I said showing him the bottle. "Yeah, new fashion. And stuff." He said rubbing the back of his head guilty. "I'm going to go downstairs and learn some new spells, don't go off kissing any girls." Dipper blushed and nodded. I smiled at him as I ran downstairs to find Mia. I ran the corner and it turns out Grenda was running the corner as well. Her eyes were swollen and she had cuts all over her. "Grenda! What happened?" I said getting up and helping her up. "Well," Grenda said in her manly voice. "We were playing truth or dare. And Mia dared me to stand by the stick pile of pointy sticks. I stood there but I tripped forward!" "Oh Grenda, let me help you." I brought her into the bathroom where I sprayed the no infection spray on her cuts. Mia walked in and said "Grenda? Are you in here?" Grenda yelled that she was getting her cuts cleaned. Mia walked to the door and said "Oh, Grenda! I'm so sorry! If I didn't dare you then this wouldn't have happened!" Grenda told her it was fine. And they hugged it out. "Awww. Friends!" I said. Mia started walking outside when I called her back. "I need to learn some spells soon!" Mia nodded and told me we had to go somewhere secret. I brought her to our room. Dipper was still there and now he put hair gel in his hair and it looked horrible! "Dipper! Let me fix that." Mia said as she pulled out her wand she pointed it at Dipper said a few words and his hair was back to normal. "Hey!" Dipper said reaching for the hair gel. "Dipper you have naturally good hair don't mess that up." I said grabbing the gel before he could touch it. "Dip, you got to get out of the room. I'm trying to learn new spells and I don't want you to lose your head." I said pushing him out. "But-" Dipper said but I slammed the door. Mia just stood there with a sly smile on her face. "You and Dipper have this thing going on!" She said poking me. "Shhh! I don't want him hearing! It would be weird if I liked him but he didn't like me back." "Then why were you hanging out with Auden?" She asked while writing in a book. "A little to make him jealous, a little to have a guy friend not a boy friend a friend that is a guy, and a little because for some reason, he felt different. Inhumanly, but in the good way." Mia sniffed the air and laughed "That's why it smelled like phoenix in here!" "Phoenix?" "Yeah, a flame bird. You know from wizard world. Phoenix and wizards have a peace treaty that says that something about how their magic will be only for good. But some phoenix and wizards turned evil." "How do we know that Auden is not evil?" "He would've attacked the moment he smelled you." Mia said calmly. "Attacked? What would the other customers think?" Mia laughed again and said "They would either of fled or think it's a big show." I sighed and asked more questions about phoenixes "How come Auden was a kid and not a bird on fire?" Mia explained that phoenix could turn from human to phoenix whenever they liked. "We're off topic let's practice some magic." For the next 2 hours, Mia told me the proper way to hold a wand, how to be totally calm while saying the spell, and how to stand while saying a simple spell, an attack spell, an advanced spell, and a normal spell. "Nicole! There's someone here for you!" A voice screamed from downstairs. "Coming!" I screamed and ran downstairs. Auden was standing at the end of the stairs. When he saw me his mouth curled into a smile. "Hey! Can I talk to you, alone?" Auden asked. "Um, yeah. Want to walk in the woods?" I asked to him walking him outside. We walked into the woods and about 100 feet in the woods I started getting nervous. "Can we get closer to the Shack?" I turned to walk but he grabbed my hand. It was so warm it almost burnt me. "Sorry. This might be rushed but, you're a wizard right?" I nodded and he asked "Which one?" I didn't answer right away because I didn't really know him well. "Um, fire wizard." "Why don't you have that spark? You know this spark-" Auden held out his hand and his hand started sparking like a firework. "I do. I didn't show you." I said and held out my hand and said "Wooo! Spark! Amazing!" Auden stared at me "You're a master wizard. Of course!" Auden said hitting his head. "No no no no no no no no no! No master wizards here!" I said. "Nicole, don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying. Phoenix powers." I pouted and looked at Auden. His red hair was curly, but not too curly that it looked bad. "What do you look like as a phoenix?" I ask him. He smiles and his eyes turn red. He was lit on fire and when the flame burned down he was a huge bird as big as an elephant. "Climb on.'' The bird said. "Won't I burn?" I ask. Auden shakes his head and I climb on. His giant wings began flapping and we started flying. We were flying above Gravity Falls and I saw the Diner, the Shack, the Tent of Telepathy, the water tower, and other places. Many people would've screamed but I felt safe with Auden. No, I'm not crushing on Auden but... Oh no am I? He was nice, trustable(at least I think so), and kinda cute. Then Auden started flying down. He landed back in the woods and we started walking back to the Shack. What I didn't notice that Auden and I were holding hands and I was smiling and looking at Auden. I saw Dipper walk out of the Shack with his tie on and holding a flower with a piece of paper around it. Dipper looked at me and then Auden, then our hands. I saw tears form in the corner of his eye as he dropped the flower and ran inside. "Dipper! Wait!" I screamed and let go of Auden's hand. I looked at the flower and picked it up. It fell in the mud but I still picked it up. I looked at the paper and it was written in a pen very carefully. It said '_From: Dipper To:Nicole You've been there for me and listened to me(or at least tried) and you've made everyone in the room look up when you walk in. My heart jumps every time you hug me. I'm not good at this note stuff, but you get the idea. I really like you Nicole Vales, although you might not like me back.' _

Tears filled my eyes as I sat in the mud. I sat there and thought. Auden tried to talk to me but he left 3 hours ago when I wasn't responding. Mabel and Mia walked out and tried talking to me. But they left an hour and a half ago. I couldn't live with myself. I just made the only guy that actually liked me and I liked him back cry or almost cry.


	15. Chapter 13

Nicole

I don't know when but I fell asleep. It was a restless sleep. When I woke up I was in bed. But it wasn't the Mystery Shack I was in, but a little room. It had white walls and a huge pink bed. It was dark in the room but light from the windows made it light enough so I could sleep. "Good morning, Nicole!" A voice rang from behind the door. "It's me, Auden! Can I come in or not?" "Yes." I said faintly. "How are you doing? I made you breakfast!" Auden said coming in with a tray of pancakes with syrup on the side. There was a glass of milk and an orange slice. "Thanks and I'm good, I guess." I said grabbing the plate of food. I was so hungry and I didn't notice until now. I ate with my hands and Auden chuckled "You sure aren't princess like." When I finished I looked at him "I only found out I was a wizard about 4 days ago and found out I was a master 3 days ago. I don't have time to learn manners." Then as I said that I thought of Dipper and that look he gave me before running inside. My eyes filled with tears and I asked "Can I go back now?"

It took a little while since Auden's house is so far away from any other living being. After he dropped me off a few feet from the Shack I waved good bye to him and stepped out of the woods to see Mr. Pines on the porch saying "Stop your worrying! She's right here!" Mia and Mabel ran over to me and hugged me. Mabel whispered "I know you're a wizard, Nicole. So is Mia." I looked at Mia and she said "She's family right?" I nodded, she is family. "I need to talk to Dipper. Where is he?" "He's calling mom and dad. He wants to leave Gravity Falls. He won't tell us why." Mabel said as I ran inside and found Dipper on the phone. I grabbed the phone from his hand and hung it up. "What do you want?" He said turning to me. "Why do you want to leave Gravity Falls?" I asked him. "That's none of your business." He said turning back to the phone. "Dipper, tell me, what's wrong? Is it what you saw with me and Auden?" Dipper looked at the ground but I kept talking "Dipper you should know by now that I like you way more than I like Auden. Auden's a friend I could talk to. You're a guy I could fall for." Dipper looked up at me. "You really mean it?" I nodded as I hugged him. Mia, Mabel, and Nadia looked around the corner and sighed "Awww!" I giggled and blushed and so did Dipper. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Mabel chanted and Mia and Nadia joined in. "Guy really-" Dipper tried saying but then I grabbed him and our lips met. Fireworks filled my body but when I heard another sigh and an "Aww!" I blushed as I stepped back. "Is he a good kisser?" Nadia asked as she grabbed my arm. I laughed and put my head on her shoulder. I feel like we are getting closer since we got to Gravity Falls. This place can do things to you. Make you fall in like, fix relationships, make bestest friends, and make mysteries. Mr. Pines walked in and asked "What are you doing here? Get to work!" I looked at my clothes and they were very muddy and tattered. I ran upstairs to change and just as I changed I heard a "Hey, Nicole," from the window. "AHH!" I screamed and saw Auden in human form standing on my window sill. "Auden, you scared me! How did you get up- never mind. I wanted to ask you, was your parents okay with me being at your house?" Auden's eyes got big and he said "I don't have parents. Phoenix parents don't care for their young. Phoenix can grow up on their own." "Then, why don't you work at the Shack?" I asked helping him down. "But, Nicole-" He said. "No, Mr. Pines will want you here! He's always looking for new employes!" I said grabbing his wrist and running downstairs. "Won't it would be a better impression going through the door?" He asked as he ripped his hand from my grasp. "Oh, yeah." I giggled. He ran upstairs and I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I ripped open the door and said "Oh, Auden, you're here! Mr. Pines! Meet your new employe!" Mr. Pines walked in with a grunt and said "You're here to be the new employe for me. Okay, you know you're getting no pay." Mr. Pines told Auden. Auden shrugged and said it was fine. Dipper walked in with his Pitt soda and saw Auden. Dipper dropped the soda and glared at Auden. "Dipper. Stop. It." I said walking over to him. Dipper looked at me and his face softened. "If he tries anything funny." Dipper warned. He dragged his finger against his neck as in 'death'. It was funny because when he tried walking away he stubbed his toe with a girly scream. I looked at Auden and he stood there trying not to laugh. Dipper stuck his tongue out at Auden as he sat down and looked at his foot. I giggled and walked into the gift shop to work at the cash register since Wendy wasn't trying. I looked at Dipper glaring at Auden and Auden glaring back. Oh no.

OMG OMG OMG OMG! OMM OMM OMM OMM! First kisses, jealousy, sisters, friends, and drama! How is this going to work out?


	16. Chapter 14

Auden Fire

This kid didn't like me at all. He just glared at me and balled his fist. _Yeah, try fighting against a phoenix,_ I thought as I cracked the broom I was holding. "Oh, that's okay!" Nicole would say and take the broom and give me another "But to let you know we only have 1 broom left." Nicole would walk back to the cash register like nothing happen. Mia told her later that Nicole could take a break and she would work her shift. When Nicole left the room, Mia made sure no one was looking and took out her wand and said "If there's any funny business between you two, I will give you both the worst case of chicken pox." Dipper pointed at me and the wand. "Phoenixes know about magic, Dipper. He is magic. Sheesh." When Mia turned her back on us I made my eyes turn red then when Mia turned around again, my eyes were back to green. "Don't mess with fire, Dipper Pines." Dipper frowned then ran upstairs. "Mess with fire! HA! Good one!" I said to myself. Then I went back to work.

Nadia Vales

"Hey-hey Mia! Want to go this thing? This guy outside gave me free tickets for The Tent of Telepathy!" I said to Mia. "Um, yeah, sure. Let's go. When is it?" "15 minutes. If we get on the bus on time, then we'll be there as soon as it starts." I looked down at her outfit. "You're really wearing a sweater and a skirt like Mabel?" "Yeah, it suits me." I rolled my eyes and left a note that said '**We'll be in town, finish shifts later.**' We ran out and just as the bus began to leave we screamed "Wait!" And it actually waited. "Where are you young women going?" A woman asked. "The Tent of Telepathy." Mia answered and we sat next to her. The woman and Mia talked for the way there. "Lazy Susan is really nice." Mia said walking off the bus when it came to our stop. "Ladies and gentlemen! Put your money in the sack of telepathy!" A man said putting a sack in our face. "No way," I said pushing him away. The man just stared at Mia. I looked at Mia's sweater more carefully and saw nothing but a 'M'. "Cute?" Mia said. I nodded and we took our seats. "Welcoming, Gideon Gleeful!" A voice called out. "Welcome all!" A little guy cried out as he walked out of the curtain. He looked at the audience and gasped when he saw Mia and I sitting in the back row. "I-I-I-" and he ran off into back stage. I looked at Mia and she just shrugged. "Sorry folks but the Tent of Telepathy is closed for today! Goodbye!" Oh nos and uh ohs ran along the audience but soon everyone left. While we were walking out I commented how strange this place was. Mia nodded and what we didn't know was that the Gideon watched us leave.

Nicole

"Where you guys been? I had to work both of your shifts!" I cried out as Mia and Nadia walked in. "Sorry, we just wanted to go to the Tent of Telepathy!" Nadia replied. "Tent of Telepathy?" I asked really slowly. "Yeah, I was going to ask you but you locked yourself in the room and mumbled to yourself." Nadia said. "Did that freak touch you?" I asked grabbing their arms and checking for anything that marked evil. "We're fine, Nicole. Stop worrying!" Mia remarked pulling away. "Worry? WORRY? That twerp almost killed Dipper and me! And you're talking about worrying?!" "You're overreacting, Nicole." "No, I'm not. That idiot tried to get Mabel to be his girlfriend! Dipper will tell you. DIPPER COME OVER HERE AND THEM HOW BIG OF AN IDIOT GIDEON IS!" I heard foot steps race upstairs and down the stairs. "They went to the Tent of Telepathy." I told Dipper as he walked in. Dipper stood horrified for a moment but then pulled it together. "That kid, tried to get Mabel, and then tried to kill me and Nicole. That's why he's an idiot." Dipper looked dazed and I replied "Thank you. Now you guys believe me? Two people say he's evil. Do you need a third?" Mia looked at Dipper and took out her wand. "Wait! I didn't tell Nadia about the thing!" I yell-whispered. "Tell me what?" Nadia asked curiously. "Umm." I said biting my lip looking at Dipper and Mia. "Well, let me start at the beginning."

* * *

Nicole

"That's everything?" Nadia asked. "Yep. Now you can't tell anyone about anything. Mabel and Dipper know so you can talk to them about whatever. But no one else. Promise?" I held out my hand. Nadia shook my hand and we smiled. "I have a question. How come Nicole's a wizard and I'm not?" Nadia asked Mia. "Because, well, first off, I've seen you laugh before and you're eyes don't turn periwinkle. If you, Nadia get toothaches than that mean that someone in your family is becoming a wizard or you're just having toothaches. We used to have a battle when all the siblings are over the age of 16 they fight with magic to see who would get the family powers. But now we just randomly select a sibling to be the family wizard." "That sucks. Never mind, I'll always have different ways of being better than you, Nicole." Nadia told me. "Yeah, right. Now I can win every game with magic!" Auden walked in the room and said "What's up, girls?" Dipper glared at Auden and Nadia just smiled. Mia pulled out her wand once more and pointed it at me. She said a few words and then said "How do you feel about Dipper?" Mia asked me. "He's really nice, cute, awesome, funny, and really fun to be with." My mouth was just flying with words and I couldn't stop it. "How do you feel about Auden?" "He's really nice, cute, awesome, funny, and really fun to be with." Mia shook her head and said "You said the same thing for each boy." "Yes, they are very alike. Although they might not like it." I said my mouth still going. Mia pointed her wand at me again and said another few words. My mouth felt fine now that I wouldn't keep flapping my mouth. "What did you do to me?" I demanded from Mia. "I put a truth spell on you so both boys would stop fighting about who you like better." I started blushing realizing what I've said. Dipper and Auden were both blushing too. "Well, this is awkward." Mia teased.


	17. Chapter 15

Nicole

I mostly sat home all day in my room, writing in my diary, posting on my blog, IMing my friends, texting my friends, playing games on my laptop, and looking out the window at the idiots falling for and my uncle's 'amazements of the world'. While I lay on my stomach playing on my laptop, someone runs into my room and I see it's Dipper. "Dipper?" I ask and he turns around. "Dipper! What happened?" He has a black eye, his clothes are tattered and his hat is burnt. "Well..." "Did someone beat you up?" "Um..." "Was it Robbie? When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-" "No! It wasn't Robbie," He says stoping me. "I accidentally broke his phone." "Accidentally?" "He was going to call Wendy and say that I like her! Anyway, he wanted to fight me, but I got a tiny bit scared so I hid in the arcade-" "Tell me later! Your black eye is swelling!" I ran down stairs and got a wet ice pack. I saw Robbie making 'goo-goo' eyes at Wendy when she was turned. I made sure Wendy wasn't looking and I kicked him in the shin and stuck my tongue out at him before running upstairs. I sat Dipper on my bed and put the ice pack on his eye. "Hold it there!" When he was sitting there I saw a long scratch going from his forehead to his ear. I got a wet tissue and cleaned it up. While sitting there he looked absolutely, utterly kissable. I smiled trying to resist the urge to kiss him. The only thing that kept me in place was putting on his hat. He looked at me and smiled. I took off the ice pack and ran downstairs to put it away. Robbie was still there and he glared at me the whole way I was walking upstairs. I sat next to Dipper and asked him to go on with the story. "And I started playing Fight Fighters. I found a code and typed it in. Then I was asked a player from the game and I said Rumble McSkirmish. I told Rumble that Robbie wanted me to fight him and Rumble could be my bodyguard. He asked if Robbie killed my father over and over again. So I said, yeah. But when I got to the place Robbie and I were supposed to fight Rumble starts trying to kill him! We run all around town while Rumble's chasing Robbie and I'm chasing them. Then I tell Rumble that Robbie didn't kill my father and Rumble wants to fight me! So he kinda beats me up-" "KINDA?" "And Robbie just threatens me but DOESN'T beat me up. Wendy comes back from camping and Robbie and I agree to fight in secret." I giggle "Like girls?" Dipper blushes and I laugh. I hear the bell ring for the Shack door and hear Mia open the door. "Avery? What are you doing here?" I look at Dipper "Avery?" I ask and walk downstairs to the door. I see a girl that looks about 11 with bright blue eyes. She has light brown messy hair and a little bit of a tan. She has a crown on that was made of vines with a pink jewel in the middle. The girl had a dress made of leaves and had butterflies holding up pieces of her hair. She has a large leather cross-body bag sitting on her shoulder and leaning on her opposite hip. "Good day, Cousin Amelia. Good day, friends of my cousin. I am Avery, ruler of the elves, gnomes, other magical creatures, nature, and parts of the New Gravity Falls Kingdom." Avery smiles and looks behind me to see Dipper. "Oh! Let me help you with your injuries." Avery walks over to Dipper and puts her hands on his shoulders. Her hair lightens a little and a periwinkle sparkles fly around her. When we look at Dipper he's fine again. "Much better and much more presentable." Avery smiles and walks over to me. "You are the legendary, Nicole. Right?" I nod and she walks over to everyone in the room (Auden, Nadia, Mabel,Mia,Dipper, and I) and says thinks like "You are the phoenix, Auden" and "You are the mystery-solver, Dipper" and so on. "How do you know our names?" Mabel says in awe. "Magic. All my magic is controlled from this" Avery says pointing to her jewel on her crown. "Do you know where unicorns are?" Mabel continued. "I can summon a unicorn but it takes up a lot of genuine magic." "Genuine magic?" Dipper asks his head in the 3 book. Avery looks surprised at the book. "Where did you get that book?" Avery asks. "In the woods in a secret hatch I found. Why?" Avery swallowed and said "Because I have the 1st." She says revealing a 1 book from the cross-body bag.


	18. Chapter 16

Avery Mika

Everyone stared at me. They look at each other and at me. My hand touched my hair but I quickly pulled away. I felt the butterflies in my hair flap annoyed for a second but stopped. I looked down at my hands but heard my step-mother in my head scream "Up straight! You're a princess! Not a slacker!" I put myself straight and heard my step-mother in my head sigh. No, I don't hear voices in my head in a bad way. But hearing my step-mother teaching me manners so much it was like my step-mother was breathing down my back every moment of the day. "That's amazing." Dipper said reading through the 1 book. Everyone stood over his shoulder reading along with him, except Auden. I smiled at Auden. I could see he had a dislike for Dipper because of... something. That part phoenix magic covered up. "Well played . Well played." I whispered to Auden. Auden's eyes turned red and I made mine turn periwinkle. He blinked and then smiled "Well played Ms. Mika. Well played." I remember when...

**_BEGIN FLASHBACK_**

_I was asked to meet in the dining room by 7pm. A meeting with another suitor, __probably. I put on an orange dress with matching high heels. I walked into the dining room and saw a boy sitting there with fiery red hair. He had green eyes and a white smile. He had two huge men behind him. The boy smiled at me and waved a little. "Ah! Avery! Meet Auden Fire, heir to the throne of fire!" My step-mother said in her voice she only used on visitors. I sat next to my father and next to my father on the other side of him was my step-mother. "Be nice!" My step-mother hissed at me. I had a... temper, if you may. Don't want to get me mad. That's how I chased off a few other of my suitors. Auden began some small talk with my father and complimented my step-mother for her beauty and smarts. When Auden turned to me I felt my heart jump. "Ms. Mika, you look delightful in that dress!" Auden complimented me. "You look nice as well, Mr. Fire." The food arrived and I sighed in relief. No more talking. My step-mother finished her meal first and __announced "This news is making me jumpy so I guess I will begin. Auden, if you agree," NO, I thought "would you take," Please stop! "Avery Mika" My life! "To be" Dear Goodness! "Your spouse?" And there goes everything I stood for out the window. I felt my face burn as bright as Auden's hair and Auden looked weird. "Well, wow that came fast. I really don't know. Is this what Ms. Mika wants?" Everyone turned to me and all I wanted to do was turn into a puddle. "Maybe in a few years?" I said really unsure. My step-mother smiled and nodded. "At eighteen? Both of you agree?" I nodded and Auden nodded. _

_A few weeks later and a letter can from the fire kingdom. "Mr. Auden Fire wants to learn of humans. He going to leave but promises to be back before the marriage of Ms. Avery Mika and Mr. Auden Fire." My father read out. My step-mother looked shocked and said "I think that's very irresponsible of the fire kingdom of just letting him go. But we can't stop any of this."  
_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Avery

Yeah, so Auden's going to marry me. Big whoop. What I didn't notice was that Auden moved his way over to me and reached for my hand. I almost ripped my hand away but realized that if I did, that he would cancel the contract and my step-mother and my father would get angry. Then I realized the reason I came here! "Cousin Amelia, Aunt Elizabeth told me I would have to stay here and teach Nicole manners in wizarding. You won't need to get me a bed or even tell anyone I'm here because I can just hide in the closet as a bird." I smiled at myself for that plan I begged my aunt to go along with so I could see the human world like Amelia. Amelia might be a few days older than me but I'm much more mature than her. Everyone looked at each other and one by one everyone agreed. I smiled and made my leaf dress, I made, turn into boy shorts with a white tank and a small jacket. I wore white flats and smiled. I knew the fashion. I told the butterflies they can leave and let my hair fall to its full size. Down to my ankles. I braided my hair and everyone stared, except Amelia of course. "What?" I asked politely. I touch my forehead and feel my crown still on my head. I sigh. I can't take off the crown, ever, which really sucks. Mabel got really excited and told me "I'll braid your hair!" I felt Mabel moved around my hair and get started. By the time she finished, it looked great. There was tiny braids in the big braid and I loved it. I hugged everyone there and thanked them for letting me stay. I held Auden a little tighter because I knew that he was the only shot I'm going to get at love.


	19. Chapter 17

Nicole

Avery was nice, and everyone liked her, too. Anyway, Avery was going to teach me wizarding manners. Avery ran outside and sat near a dry patch of nothing. "What are you doing?" I asked "Making a garden." She replied as the dry patch of nothing turned to fertile soil. Avery smiled and things started growing like tomatoes, sunflowers, mango plant, flowers, pumpkins, and around the edges grew Venus flytraps. Avery laughed and the plants swayed in the wind and I could almost hear a bit of music playing. Avery looked at the planets and looked at me. "You like the garden? I can grow other things if you like." I shook my head no and smiled.

_**WRITER'S BLOCK**_!

Give me ideas! Anything! Please! Maybe ideas for new stories or just anything.

P.S. Reviews, follows, and favorites can speed up the update date (WINK WINK)


	20. Chapter 18

Rachel

I look at my brother Michael, my friend Nick, and my other friend Louis. We are MCHOGF aka Magical Creature Hunters of Gravity Falls. Boss told us that there is a Kingdom of wizards and other magical creatures. We are all wearing all black and short hair. I take a knife from my secret pocket of my boot. _Here we come_, I think as we advance to the Kingdom.

Nicole

I look at Avery face and I know something's wrong. She'd frozen with a horrified face. "Avery? Are you okay?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. The plants fell dead at her feet. "Mia! Something's wrong with Avery!" I scream to Mia. Mia walks out of the Shack and looks at Avery. "Avery? You okay?" Mia touches her shoulder and her face becomes horrified just like Avery's. I also touch Avery's shoulder and see what they're seeing. 3 boys and 1 girl is running all over the perfect place of New Gravity Falls Kingdom causing trouble. Houses were being lit on fire and wizards fell on the ground either dead or seriously hurt. Guards stood in a line shooting balls of fire at them but the 3 boys and 1 girl just raised their wrists and balls of fire was reflected. They were getting closer to the castle and closer to the fall of the New Gravity Falls Kingdom. I blinked and we're back in front of the dead garden. Avery stares at me. Mia grabs our hands and we are whisked to the scene. I see the girl and the boys running toward the castle. Avery stands there her face getting redder and redder with anger. Soon I'm not looking at a girl slightly younger than I but a huge dragon almost as big as a house. The dragon's periwinkle with a pink jewel on her forehead. The dragon runs toward the people and jumps in front of them. The people stop in fear and Mia wraps her arm around the girl's stomach trapping her arms. Mia slaps her hand on the girl's mouth. I stand behind one of the boys and kick one in the shin and kick another where the sun don't shine. There's one boy left and he just smiles at me and presses a button on his watch and all of his friends disappear. "What the hell what that?" I scream and say many other bad words. Mia has tears in her eyes and she's really bloody. "Oh god, no." I say looking at her arm. There's a long scratch and its deep. Avery, not a dragon anymore, puts her hands on Mia's shoulder and Avery's hair glows, periwinkle sparkles fly around them, and Avery's jewel is sparkling. All that is left of the cut is a white tiny line. Avery puts her hands on the houses and all the houses become as they were before. The wizards on the ground stand up without a scratch. But when everyone is up Avery passes out. "Avery!" I scream and hold her limp body. "Dead?" I ask Mia with teary eyes. "No. She used too much genuine magic. You use genuine magic when you turn into another animal, fix something, heal someone, disappear or/and reappear, and transportation by magic. The more serious things use more genuine magic. She used up too much genuine magic so she fainted." Mia said holding up Avery by her shoulder and I grab her other shoulder. We start walking out of the Kingdom. When we are half way to the Shack I ask Mia more questions about genuine magic. "Do you have genuine magic?" "Yes, but I don't faint when I used it up. I'm just defenseless. I just have to wait until my genuine magic recharges and then I'm fine." "Do I have genuine magic?" "Yes, every wizard has genuine magic. Sometimes if you haven't used magic for a while, some wizards can use magic without their wands." "How come Avery turned into a dragon?" "Well, that jewel she has on her curse and a blessing. The curse is that when she gets angry she turns into a dragon. But that doesn't use up her genuine magic. The blessing is that she's a great singer, she has a green thumb unlike other wizards, and she doesn't need a wand to do spells. We tried giving her a wand but that turned out really bad." We fall silent and I hear a noise from Avery. "I think she's waking up." "Let her sleep." Mia and I shape our arms like a chair for Avery. I heard Avery say in her sleep "Mom... Why'd you leave? I miss you." Mia's eyes fill with tears and tears run down her face. "Mia. What's wrong?" "My mom and Avery's mom died recently from a curse set by an evil wizard. They were sisters." "Aww Mia, my dad," I tried to hold back my tears but they fell. "Died a few years ago. I know how you feel." I smiled at Mia and we looked at Avery. Avery held a lock of her hair like a toddler and kept whispering "Mom. I miss you. Why did you leave?" When we came to the Shack and pasted the garden the flowers became fresh and alive again and bounced up and down at the sight of Avery. We walked into the Shack and Auden was standing there. "Avery! What happened?" He yelled. We hushed him and I handed Avery over to Mia. Mia carried Avery up the stairs and into the room. "What happened? I deserve to know!" Auden said. I explained to him what happened and he asked a lot of questions about the people who started all of this. Auden looked really scared and stared to leave. "Auden! Where are you going?" "If those people find my house-" He didn't finish just turned into a tiny phoenix and flew into the forest. "Be careful!" I screamed in his direction. I turned and saw Mia. "I hope you don't have a crush on Auden." I blushed a little and replied "Why?" "He's getting married to Avery when they're 18. So he's kinda engaged." My jaw fell to the floor. "She's younger than us! I don't even have a boyfriend!" Mia shrugged and said "Avery's part of the kingdom lives in the past. Don't you have Dipper? Didn't you kiss him? Didn't you love it?" I must have blushed really red because Mia laughed and said "NICOLE HAS A BOYFRIEND! NICOLE HAS A BOYFRIEND! NICOLE HAS A BOYFRI-" I put my hand on her mouth but it was too late. Dipper ran downstairs and said "Who's the jerk? Is it Auden?" Mia laughed and cried "You silly! Don't you have a crush on Nicole?" Dipper blushes and looks at his feet. "Mia! Hush! Don't talk!" Just as Mia is about to talk Avery runs downstairs and says "We've got to go back." "Avery? Why are you up? You can't recharged that fast!" Mia said running to her "But we've got to go back!" Avery cried trying to struggle from Mia's grasp. "These are the symptoms of not getting charged all the way." Avery turns around and screams "NO! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME!" Mia sighs and says "We'll go check you have to stay here." Avery sighs and runs back upstairs. Mia turns to us and says "Let's go. You too, Pines." And we walk off to the kingdom to see the huge emergency.


	21. Chapter 19

Okay I got the idea for the battle from TheBigZ1

THANKS TheBigZ1 ! Still expecting ideas!

Nicole

Dipper talked so much on the way to the kingdom. About 20 minutes into the walk, I couldn't take him talking again so I turned around held his shoulders and kissed him right on the lips. That shut him up pretty quick. Mia giggled and whispered. "Nicole and Dipper sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes marriage then-" I slapped Mia's arm, blushing because of the next part of the song, and kept walking. I heard a female laugh and turned. The girl who was destroying the kingdom was standing just behind Dipper. "Dipper! Behind you!" Dipper turned and the girl grabbed his wrists and held them together until he squeaked in pain. "Who's this cutie doing with these monsters?" "Let him go you destroyer. It's 2 against 1." I said walking forward. "Are you sure?" 3 men popped up behind the girl and smiled. I took a step back and held my wand forward and so did Mia. "Oh, I wouldn't do that." The girl said putting a knife against Dipper's neck. "What do you want?" I asked. "I'll let the kid live if... you help us destroy New Gravity Falls Kingdom." "You wouldn't hurt him." One of the bigger men stepped forward and I took my chance. _Black Belt, help me now, _I thought as I kicked the man in the stomach and when he bent over, I elbowed his back. "Want to mess with me or let him go?" Dipper, seeing no one was watching him, quickly slid out of the girl's grasp and ran toward us. "Coward!" The girl cried at Dipper and ran away. The man on the ground got up and ran with everyone else. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I hugged Dipper. "Dipper, you idiot." I whispered and held him tighter. "I know." He whispered. Mia cleared her throat and we got the sign. We started walking toward the kingdom and soon Mia changed back into her wizard form. (I don't think I added that she went from wizard form and human form and stuff like that)People waved to us like nothing happened when we got to the kingdom. When we finally got to the castle, people were running around like crazy. " Here you go Queen Elizabeth!" "Right away Queen Elizabeth!" "When should this happen Queen Elizabeth?" Was shouted from all over the room. We walked through the crowd until we got to the throne. The only person standing there is an old lady.

Avery

I felt all recharged. I can't believe they left me here all alone! Well, at least I thought."Mabel! Get your butt down here!" I heard a female voice say. I heard foot steps coming up and all I could think in my head was_ NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! _A teenager entered the room and looked a little shocked to see me. "Uh, who are you?" She asked. "I'm Avery Mika. I'm Amelia's cousin." The teenage girl smiled and said "I'm Wendy. If you're like Mia, then you must be really cool." "Mia?" "Yeah that's her nickname." "Oh, okay." I say and smile at this red-head. "Wendy, babe! Come down here!" A boy's voice rings out from downstairs. "Got to go. Bye, Avery!" Wendy waves and runs downstairs. No wonder Dipper has a crush on her. And Nicole, too. I turn into a tiny light blue bird and fly around Gravity Falls. The view is perfect from up here. I land on a branch and enjoy the view. A little voice comes from below me and says "A little ol' bird! How nice!" I fly into the woods, turn back into a girl and walk out to talk the person. "Hello." I say startling the boy a bit. "Oh, hello! I'm Gideon! You are?" "I'm Avery Mika. I think your little bow tie is so enchanting." I say looking at the little green bow tie around his neck. "What brings you here to the little ol' town of Gravity Falls?" "Oh, my cousin Mia is staying here so I came with her." "How long have you been staying here?" "Today's my first day." Gideon smiles and puts out his hand, "May I do the honors of taking little ol' you for a tour around Gravity Falls?" I smile back and reply "You may. You are such a gentleman!" I take his hand and we begin strolling along the sidewalk of Gravity Falls.

Nicole

"Aunt Elizabeth?" Mia asked walking up to this old lady. "Yes? My dear?" Aunt Elizabeth said. "What happened?" Mia asked looking at her with eyes huge. "My dear, stress. Stress is harder on wizards because they cause you to become older. So much stress on everyone, trying to make the townswizards forget this little incident." Mia shook her head and asked "You called Avery?" "Yes, why isn't she here?" "She needed to be recharged after saving everybody." The old woman smiled and whispered "My Avery." Elizabeth cleared her throat and said louder "Amelia Vales and Nicole Vales I present you with the medal of heroes. For saving the kingdom and all of us. Thank you." Three medals appeared in Elizabeth's hand and she placed one around Mia's neck and one around my neck. She put the last one in Dipper's hand and tells him to give the medal to Avery. A man in a purple robe came in and everyone become frozen for a moment before going into a line on either side of the wall. Mia quickly got out her wand and tapped my head, Dipper's head, then her head and we were all wearing something fancy. Mia put her hands waist length palms up. She motioned for me and Dipper to do the same when we were all motioned like that the man smiled at us we returned the smile until our cheeks hurt. Mia quickly herded us out of the castle when the man wasn't looking at us and we left.

Avery

"And here is the Tent of Telepathy!" Gideon cried out pointing to a light blue tent. "There's going to be a show in a few minutes. Will you join me?" I looked at the tent in wonder and agreed. Gideon gave me a light blue dress with white sparkles that went under my knees with matching flats and gave me space to put it on. When it was on Gideon looked at me and said "Perfect!" Gideon held my hand and we appeared on stage behind the curtain. I began to get scared. "What do I have to do?" "Just listen to the song and you'll get into it." I was about to protest but the curtain opened and Gideon cried "I'm lil' Gideon Gleeful with Avery Mika and I want to say what a gift it is to have you here! What a gift!" I nodded and Gideon continued "I have a vision that all of you will say ''awww'" Gideon turned his head and when his head came to the audience exclaimed "Awww!" Gideon says "hit it dad!" After a few seconds of the introduction, Gideon throws his cape into the audience and starts singing:

_Gideon: Oh I can see, what others can't see!_

_It ain't some slideshow trick! It's innate ability!_

_Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined!_

_And you too can see, if you were widdle ol' me! *giggle*_

Gideon starts coming off stage and I follow._  
_

_Gideon: C'mon everyone rise up! *holds bowtie* I want y'all to keep it going! Keep it going!_

_You wish your son you call you more! _

_Cat Lady: I'm leavin' everthing to my cats!_

I guessed it was my turn to sing so I started

_Avery: I sense that you've been here before!_

_Sherif Blubs: What gave it away?_

_Avery: I'll read your mind if I'm crazy! *Everyone claps to the music* But you can call me lazy!_

_Avery and Gideon back on stage: So welcome all ye! To the Tent of Telepathy! Thanks for __visiting! Widdle ol' us!_

When the music stops Gideon gets on his tip-toes and kisses my cheek. The crowd goes wild and they start shouting "Gideon's little girlfriend! Gideon's little girlfriend! Gideon's little girlfriend!" My face gets hot and I hear flashes of cameras. "Avery? How does it feel to have the cutest boyfriend in town?" A microphone was put in my face. "Umm..." "How long has this been going on?" "Well," "Are you going to be doing this every week?" Gideon called out to silence everybody "We are done answering your fine ol' questions but we need to get a move on!" Gideon grabbed my elbow and brought me off stage. "What was that?" I ask as soon as we get off stage. "What my dear?" Gideon says walking to his dressing room. I follow and say "Kissing me!" Gideon sits in a big blue fluffy chair and sighs. He begins brushing his hair and continues "The people are excpetin' us! If they saw us on the walk then in the show together..." Gideon smiles and pulls out an envelope. He gives it to me and I open it. It says:

MS. AVERY MIKA,

YOU ARE FORMALLY INVITED TO MEET MR. GIDEON GLEEFUL AT 6PM TOMORROW AT THE GRAVITY FALLS DANCE.

I read the note over and over again until Gideon looks at me with his big puppy eyes and I don't know what to say. No, and get the glare? Yes, and be expected to like Gideon?


	22. Chapter 20

I DON'T OWN FACEBOOK! NOR GRAVITY FALLS!

Avery

I sigh and look again at this kid. I'm gonna regret this! "Yes. Yeah, I'll go with you." I smile and look at Gideon. "Oh perfect!" He smiles. He gives me a hug and I think _oh god, what am I going to tell Auden? _

Nicole

"Who was that?" I ask Mia. "Oh, just this guy." She says shrugging. "Yeah, just this guy that scared half of the kingdom. Yeah, just that guy. Who is that?" "He's... you're a too young wizard to know and you're a human." Mia stomped off into the woods and I looked at Dipper. I shrugged and we followed. "Dipper? I know this might be a little straight forward, but, do you still like Wendy?" Dipper's face becomes a little red and he replies "Um, yes...no...maybe...it's complicated." I giggle and say "You sound like a girl's Facebook status." Dipper laughs and his laugh is so, magnetic. _God! You have to shake that off Nicole! _I screamed at myself in my head. "So, Nicole, can I, um... ask you a question?" "You just did." "Oh, can I ask you another?" "Dipper, spit it out. You're stalling." "Am I?" Dipper asks innocently. "I have to kiss you to stop talking! What to do to get you to talk?" I asked reaching for his hand. Our fingers laced together and I looked over at him. His eyes twinkled and I expected Mabel and Mia running over to us screaming "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" "What did you want to ask me?" I asked softly. "Will you go on the roof with me so we can hang out?" Dipper said staring into my eyes. I giggled. _God! Why do I do this with him? _I sounded like an idiot around him! I ripped myself from his eyes. "Yes, is going to be like a date?" I forced myself to look back at his eyes and he nodded. _A date? _A shiver ran down my spine.

Unknown

Oh? So Nicole and Dipper are going on a date and so are Gideon and Avery. Nicole and Dipper isn't going to work with my plan. All I need is another variable... that's right! All I need is my spy, Auden Fire who will always be loyal to me. "Auden? I need a favor of these Pines." "What is it, master?" "The Nicole and Dipper boy are going on a date. Do something to change this." Auden nodded and I snapped my fingers which transported Auden to the Pines house. I took out a magic ball and watched the show that was about to happen.

Nicole

Our fingers still laced together, Dipper and I walked into the Mystery Shack. Avery sat at the cash register just staring off into space while this annoying guy said "Hey, you! Girl! I want to buy this-" "JUST SHUT UP! YOU SEE ME DOING SOMETHING? NO! SO WHY DO YOU BOTHER ME?" Avery yelled at this guy as he huffed and ran out of the store. "Avery? Are you okay?" I unlaced my fingers from Dipper's and walked over to her. Tears rimmed her eyes and she replied in a small voice, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little stressed." I looked over at her then Dipper. "Is Mia back?" I ask her. Avery nods and points into the kitchen. "Mabel?" Avery points to the T.V. room and Mabel is sitting there with Nadia watching MLP. "Auden?" Avery shrugs her shoulders and I sigh, Auden's still in the woods, probably. I run upstairs and get changed into something cute, but not too fancy. I wore jeans with hiking boots, a purply prep-y shirt, and let my hair flow free. I ran downstairs and saw Mia was in the kitchen cooking something. "What are you cooking? It's 7pm!" "Spaghetti and meatballs, for your date with Dipper." I sighed and gave her a hug. "Thanks." I whispered. I heard the door swing open and a voice say "Hey, Nicole! I got my things!" I ran to Auden and smiled. "Awesome." I said.

* * *

THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

ATTENTION! CHARACTER CONTEST!

I just had an awesome idea! You PM a character YOU want in the story! Cool, right? Just fill out this and you might have this character in the story.

Name:

Age:

Nickname:

Looks:

Wears:

Hair style:

Attitude(Nice?Funny?Cool?Laid back?)

Species:

Family(I rather you not make it a sister/brother of Nicole or Avery or Mia. A cousin would be alright.):

Friends:

Enemies:

Good or Evil?:

Crush/Romance:

Bio:

PLEASE ONLY DO UP TO 2 CHARACTERS!

Also, I've decided that they're's too much OC characters. Which two do you want to leave? I can't decide! Or if you want them to stay, just review that you want them to stay. Review who you want to stay and who you want to leave.

Nadia?

Mia?

Avery?

Auden?


	23. Chapter 21

Avery

I sat near the register and if any customer came a 2 feet radius of me I screamed at them. Nicole just kept looking at me with a sad face. A woman walked in and her face was red with anger. She walked right up to me and asked "Where is Nadia Vales?" "Who are you?" I asked trying to keep my cool. "Her mother. I swear if she doesn't come her in 1 minute, I'm gonna-" "Okay! Okay! She's over here." I grabbed the woman's wrist and thought happy thoughts. The red disappeared from her face and she plastered a silly smile on her face. (Yes, I can control human's emotions) "She's over here ma'am." I said slowly dragging Mrs. Vales over to her daughter, Nadia. "Mom?" Nadia asked with fear in her voice. I let go of Mrs. Vales wrist and her silly smile turned into anger once more. I grabbed Mabel's wrist, turned off the T.V., and ran if the devil was on my tail. "Hey! What gives? All the ponies were having a sleepover!" Mabel whined. "Just let Nadia and her mother be." Mabel eyes floated to the mother and daughter having a heated fight about something. Mabel and I kept peeking into the T.V. room to see Nadia and her mother yelling at each other about something. Then Mrs. Vales screamed "ENOUGH NO MORE ARGUING! YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Mabel and I held back a gasp as continued, "PACK RIGHT NOW AND WE'RE LEAVING!" "But mom-" Nadia said a little shaky. "YOU DIDN'T SEND ME OR YOUR TUTOR ANY WORK! HOW DO I KNOW YOUR EVEN DOING THE WORK?" Mrs. Vales yelled and their argument still didn't make sense. Mabel whispered to me "Nadia could only come to Gravity Falls if she did her summer-school work and emailed the work to her mom or her tutor." "And I guess she didn't." I whispered back as Nadia broke down crying. "Bu-u-t! Mo-o-om!" Nadia cried. "GO! GET ALL YOUR THINGS AND WE'RE LEAVING!" "Can I at least say goodbye?" Mrs. Vales nodded sternly to her daughter. Nadia ran up to Mabel and hugged her. "Bye, Mabel, maybe we can IM each other some time." Nadia hugged me and said "I haven't known you long but you seem cool. I promise I won't tell a soul or the dead a word of your, my sister's, and Mia's secret." Nadia ran upstairs and we followed. "Nicole? Mia? Dipper? I'm leaving. My mom's here and she found out that I didn't do my summer school work. I'm gonna miss you guys!" Nadia exclaimed running up to them and hugging. "Leaving? Mom? Work? Miss?" Nicole said dopey. "Nicole, I have to go. You have to let go." Nadia said sternly as Mia and I packed for her. "But, we we're finally getting along! Can't you stay?" Nicole said like a toddler. Nadia sighed and shook her head "Mom's orders." "NADIA! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET MORE MAD?" yelled . "Coming!" Nadia called. She looked at me and asked "Is the bags packed?" I nodded and gave her the bag. "Bye, dork." Nadia said giving her sister a hug with her free hand. "Bye, dork." Nicole replied with a smile. The second Nadia left and you could hear the tires screech Nicole burst out crying. "Dipper, I don't wanna go on the date tonight. Maybe some other time, okay?" Nicole hiccuped throughout her crying. Although Dipper looked crushed, he nodded and went downstairs to watch T.V. and Mabel, Mia, and I followed. Giving Nicole some space.

Hey guys! I won't be updating any stories cuz' I'm going on vacation. Sorry :(


	24. Chapter 22

Nicole

I'm not really sure why I rain-checked my date with Dipper or cried when Nadia left. I should be happy that my sister left. Right? Right? I saw Avery's cross-body bag in the closet with the 1 hand book sticking out. I took out the book and flipped through the pages. In the book was a fancy letter that read

MS. AVERY MIKA,

YOU ARE FORMALLY INVITED TO MEET MR. GIDEON GLEEFUL AT 6PM TOMORROW AT THE GRAVITY FALLS DANCE.

WHAT?! GIDEON BETTER BUY A COMFY COFFIN CUZ' HE'S GONNA GET IT! "AVERY! COME UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard whisperings downstairs and then creaks from the stairs. "Yes?" Avery said peeking her head in. "Where did you get this?" I asked holding out the letter. "Gideon..." Avery said softly. "I don't want you to see Gideon ever again!" I screamed and gasps were heard from downstairs. More feet ran up the stairs. "Avery! You saw Gideon? What did he do to you?" "If he hurt you I swear!" "Avery do you need some ice cream to get the creep out of your head?" Mia, Mabel, Dipper, and I asked her. "Enough! Stop trying to baby me! I chose my own path!" Avery yelled and jumped out the window. "Avery!" We all screamed looking for Avery's body but the only thing we saw was a little blue bird fly away. "OMM! I'm gonna kill her!" Mia screamed and jumped out. "Does anyone know we have doors?" Mabel asked. A pink bird flew out the window in the same path Avery went. "Cousins. Kids first best friends." I said laying on Nadia's bed hoping the tears wouldn't come back. "You know that Mia doesn't have to sleep on the floor anymore." Dipper pointed out and I smiled. Mabel sat on the edge of the bed and Dipper sat on the edge of the bed right next to her. I smiled at them and thought how cute they were. "What?" Dipper asked. "Oh, I was just thinking how cute you guys are." "Hey! I'm not cute! I'm manly!" Dipper exclaimed. "Oops, sorry Manly MicManlyton. Where's all that chest hair?" Mabel giggled. "You used it for your scrapbook!" Dipper exclaimed throwing his hands up. "Scrapbook?" I asked and Mabel nodded and ran to her bed and pulled out a pink scrapbook. She showed me the first page which was little Mabel and little Dipper in their highchairs. Mabel had icing from a cake all over her face while Dipper had none. The little twins had a party hat which read 'Twin's first Birthday!' "Aww! You guys are the cutest!" I exclaimed and a voice above up replied "Yeah look at the Big Dipper. He has a birthmark on his head." I looked up and Auden was floating above us. Dipper reddened in the face and I hugged Dipper. "Shut up, Auden. No one wants to hear you." I yelled. Auden looked at me with total rage and grabbed my wrist. "Don't talk to me like that." Auden whispered and I slapped his face twisted in anger as his free hand grabbed my hair and threw me at the mirror which I fell to the floor. I could feel blood drip down my face. Mabel and Dipper tried to run over to me but Auden snapped and they were tied up and gagged. "Now Dipper Pines, see your girlfriend die today." I, still on the floor choked back a sob and took out my wand. "Useless little girl, I will have your family and the Pines family dead." I looked up at Auden and felt tears run down my face and I said in a weak voice, "I thought I actually liked you. But I don't. I don't know I could every look at you the same. But I won't because you're going to kill me. I'm not fighting back. I'm going to be stabbed in the back by a friend." I looked at Auden and his face looked at me for a second his face was full of sadness. Then an evil look appeared on his face as he grabbed my collar and kissed me. I tried breaking away but I was too weak. His lips burned and when he broke away he smiled evilly. "You're an evil person, Auden Fire. I can't believe you're going to marry sweet little Avery." Auden smiled and replied "That's the plan marry Avery then take over the rest of the New Gravity Falls Kingdom, then the world." I stared at him in horror. I was on my feet and I grabbed a broken piece of glass. "Stupid, stupid, stupid little girl. Kill a phoenix with glass?" I spit on his face and his hand flew to his face. Smoke came from his face and I stabbed his arm. "Dumb Auden!" I screamed as I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell over and I pointed my wand at him and screamed the spell which would make him appear in the prison of The New Gravity Falls Kingdom. He disappeared and I gasped for air still standing in the same position. A whimper came from Mabel and Dipper and I looked over at them. Pieces of glass was in Dipper's face. Mabel only had a little piece by her ear. "Guys, I am so sorry. Let me help you with the glass, and the rope, and the gag." I took over the gag and ropes carefully and started plucking out the glass. Mabel was easy enough but Dipper was a nightmare. "Stop moving and it will ... be... done... quicker!" I said. I eventually had to sit on Dipper's stomach and my legs were holding down his arms. "And... done!" I said pulling out the last piece. "Now your reward," I said smiling and moving in closer to kiss him. He smiled too and leaned in. When our lips were touching, a click was heard and Mabel giggled "Blackmail!" Dipper nor I cared much. I let Dipper sit up and his arms wrapped around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck and we leaned in. Mabel giggled and then ran out of the room. His finger played with the end of my hair. _Man, he's so cute. _


	25. Chapter 23

Avery

I wasn't the one to break promises. I **was **going to meet Gideon. No! I do not like him in any way, shape, or form. I heard Mia moving through the trees at twice my speed. I landed on a tree and turned invisible. She flew past me and I flew the other way. I saw the Shack and sighed. I saw Wendy on the roof and landed as a bird to watch her throw pinecones at the target. I turned into a human and asked "Can I try?" Wendy jumped and turned around to me and smiled "I thought you were Stan. Only if you don't tell Stan I'll let you." I pretend to zip my mouth and throw away the key and Wendy did the same. "Your cool, bet I can't throw it harder than you!" Wendy challenged me. "Oh, your on!" I said and threw a pine cone through the totem pole and landed on the other side. Wendy looked at me with wide eyes and threw her's at the target. I laughed and we kept throwing pinecones and drinking Pitt Cola soda. "Avery, I've meant to ask you if you like someone. Cuz' I saw you with Gideon in the Gravity Falls magazine." I looked at her and sighed "You promise you won't tell him?" Wendy nodded and I sighed. "I maybe...kinda...little...a lot...like," I shut my eyes really tight and finished "Dipper Pines."

Nicole

I smiled at Dipper and he smiled back. Mabel walked in and asked "Are you guys done with your kissin'?" I laughed and hugged him. "You may never know." I said lacing our fingers together.

Avery

"Go tell him! If you never tell him how do you know he doesn't like you back?" Wendy told me sitting next to me. "Because, I saw Nicole and Dipper kiss and hug and I know that he doesn't like me." I replied looking at my feet. "You still don't know. I kissed a guy and liked that guy and liked another guy. It's probably the same with Dipper. You will never know unless you tell him." Wendy said taking a sip of her Pitt Cola. "But what if he doesn't like me back and things get awkward?" I sighed. Wendy shrugged and said "What if he does?" "What if he doesn't?" "Just go talk to him!" "Wendy, I couldn't" "Then, I guess I could," Wendy said with a smile. "NO! I will!" I replied and started going down the ladder. _Dang it! _I thought. I ran up to the room and almost burst into tears at what I saw. Dipper and Nicole sitting on the bed, fingers laced together, and staring into each other's eyes so intently it almost made me cry. My stomach flipped flopped and I ran back to Wendy. I gave her a hug and started crying. "What happened?" Wendy asked in a soothing voice. "I can't do it! I can't tell! It would ruin everything!" I looked up at Wendy and for a tiny second she looked like my mother. I ripped myself from her and wept harder. "Avery, it's okay. Everything will be better." Wendy said grabbing me into a hug again. "Should I try again?" I asked Wendy. She smiled and shook her head, no. I cried more as she told me everything would be fine.

Mia

"Damn it Avery! Where did you go?" I thought out loud as I landed on the ground and turned back into a person. I sat on the ground and thought about Avery. "The Mystery Shack!" I exclaimed and started running to the Shack.

Nicole

I know I'm twelve and I've never had a boyfriend before but I swear to god, I think I'm in love with Dipper. It sounds crazy, doesn't it? I feel like I've know him for years not days. I probably boring with my love life, right? I'm not? So can I go on? Okay I won't, don't have to be mean! I stared at him and giggled. "Hold on let me show you something!" I said and ran over to my bed to show him my journal. I flipped through the page and it was 'Mrs. Dipper Pines'. Dipper looked at each page and I looked over to him. "I shouldn't have done that! You probably think I'm nuts!" Dipper looked at me and smiled and took out a notebook. Doodles of a girl and a boy holding hands and walking were doodled all over the notebook. "You and I?" I asked him. He nodded and Mia walked in holding Avery up by her back collar. "Hey! Let me down!" Avery said. Mia didn't answer her but plopped her on Mabel's bed. "What were you doing with Gideon?" Mia asked her. "He was showing me around town then he took me to the Tent of Telepathy then he asked if I wanted to be in the show with him then after the show he..." And she trailed off. "He what?" Mia said with his hands on her hips. "Kissedmeonthecheekthenaskedmetogotothedance!" Avery said really fast with her eyes shut tight and her fists clenched. "WHAT?" Dipper, Mabel (which I personally forgot she was there), Mia, and I yelled. "Kiss?" Mia asked. "Dance?" I asked "Gideon?" Dipper asked. "WHAT?" Mabel repeated. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders and told her. "Don't trust anyone in Gravity Falls." Avery's face turned red and it looked like she was getting mad so I stepped back. "I'm a ticking time bomb!" Avery cried out sobbing. I tried touching her shoulder but she screamed at me and warned me she would hurt me. We all stood there looking at Avery not knowing what to do. "I don't think this is a good time to tell them about Auden." Dipper whispered in my ear. "Ya think?" I replied. "Auden? What's wrong with Auden?" Mia asked us. "Um, well, your gonna have to hear Dipper's secret to fully understand the story so Dipper tell away." Dipper looked at me and frowned. "Haha, well, this is gonna be a problem." Dipper said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Avery stared at me with wide eyes. Her eyes were blood-shot which made her eyes go wider. "Auden?" She asked in a shushed voice. Mia stood up and said "No, that isn't Auden. It can't be!" I stared at her and exclaimed "GO TO THE JAIL AND TELL HIM THAT!" "Jail?" Avery asked in an even smaller voice. "JAIL!? YOU SENT HIM TO JAIL?" Mia yelled. "WHY NOT? FIRST HE BEATS ME UP THEN HE TELLS ME HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?! SHOULD WE PUT HIM IN TIMEOUT?" I yelled back at her and it was a full-on argument. Mabel and Dipper tried to calm us down but we stuck out our wands at them and they stepped back. "ENOGUH MIA! LEAVE NOW! PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE! I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!" I yelled at her. Mia blinked like she hadn't heard me correctly and stood there awkwardly. "YOUR NOT LEAVING? THEN I AM!" I yelled and took my journal and pen and ran into the woods before I started crying.


	26. Instagram

Words from our friends...

Nicole: First off, guess what I have!

Avery: Umm, a pony? No, a rainbow? NO! A RAINBOW UNICORN! :)

Nicole: Um, close... I got an Instagram! Follow me at nicole_vales

Mabel: First one to follow her gets a sweater, a hug, and a rainbow!

Nicole: INSTAGRAM FOLLOW! FOLLOW ME NOW!

awesomeness13tobuscus: Hi! Just made Nicole an Instagram hot off the press. So follow her for more info on story updates, pictures, and other things!

Dipper: Who are you?

awesomeness13tobuscus: ...

Avery: Anyway, whoever Guest is that made Gravity Falls with Molly, I love it! Everyone go to story/4874738-gravity-falls-with-molly so YOU can read it.

awesomeness13tobuscus: Thank you, your story is amazing too.

Dipper: Again, who are you?

awesomeness13tobuscus: Um, I'm surely not the creator of Nicole, Mia, Avery, Auden, and Nadia. Haha,

Dipper: ?

Nicole: ?

Avery: ?

Mia: ?

Mabel: ?

awesomeness13tobuscus: nicole_vales

Nicole: Please, it's for the children


	27. Chapter 24

awesomeness13tobuscus: Thanks dipperfan33, you have a great and awesome story too! Please read dipperfan33's story on wattpad, Gravity Falls with Molly :)

Nicole pov

_Dear journal,_

_My life's more confusing then the labyrinth maze. First I fall in like (maybe even love) with Dipper, then I find out I'm a wizard, now I yelled at Mia and told her to leave. I bet you need time to face-palm yourself. I wish I could... do something... to... _

_"_Nicole?" A voice called out. I shut my book and looked down from the branch I sat on. "Nicole?" The person said again. I looked down and saw Dipper. "Speak of the devil," I whispered. "Nicole, I'm not kidding. Where are you?" Dipper repeated. "I'm up here," I replied looking down. Dipper looked up and smiled "How did you get up there?" I smiled "Magic," I pointed my wand at him and levitated him right beside me. "What's up?" "What happened with you and Mia?"Was the first worlds out of his mouth. "Oh, hello Dipper!" I said. "Hello! Now what happened?" "Anger issues..." "Yeah, serious anger issues." "Hey!" I giggled giving him a little shrug. "But something good did come out of that argument." "What?" I asked "We're going on a cruise."

Dipper pov (Yeah, now I'm putting pov. What's it to ya?)

"What? Doesn't my uncle know I'm terrified of boats?" Nicole said curling herself up in a little ball. "He thought it would get the stress off of us, that we would bond better." "Yep, that sounds like my uncle." Nicole said with her eyes turning huge. I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder. "Let's listen to a song!" I exclaimed taking her iPod. I clicked the first song and smiled. The beginning started and she knew what I was doing,

_Nicole: I really can't stay_

_Dipper: But baby it's cold outside _

_Nicole: I've got to go away_

_Dipper: but baby it's cold outside _

_Nicole: this evening has been_

_Dipper: been hoping you'd drop in_

_Nicole: so very nice_

_Dipper: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_Nicole: my mother will start to worry_

_Dipper: Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_Nicole: my father will be pacing the floor _

_Dipper: listen to the fireplace roar_

_Nicole: so I really better scurry_

_Dipper: beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Nicole: Maybe a half a drink more,_

_Dipper: Put some records on while I pour_

_Nicole: the neighbors might think _

_Dipper: baby, it's bad out there _

_Nicole: say, what's in this drink?_

_Dipper: no cabs to be had out there_

_Nicole: I wish I knew how_

_Dipper: your eyes are like starlight_

_Nicole: to break the spell_

_Dipper: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_Nicole: I ought say no,no,no _

_Dipper: mind if I move in closer?_

_Nicole: at least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_Dipper: what's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_Nicole: I really can't stay_

_Dipper: baby, don't hold out_

_Dipper & Nicole: Oh, baby it's cold outside_

I turned off the song and giggled. "You scallywag!" I laughed. Leaves crunched below us. We looked down and saw the creepiest kid alive. Gideon Gleeful. We held our breathes so he wouldn't notice us. "Where are you, Chica Cabello?" Gideon said out loud. _Oh, Chica Cabello! _I thought. She was the heroine of Gravity Falls. She saved a lot of people, kidnapped bad guys, and saved the day. "Right here, señor." A girl replied right behind Gideon. She looked like cat-woman but smaller. The girl wore high heels and had long ponytails that swept the ground. Her hair was black, her skin was white, and her lips were as red as blood. _Like a sexy Snow White, _I thought looking down. "Hola señor, you called?" Chica Cabello said walked over to Gideon with a smile on her face. Her teeth were white like snow. A mask covered her upper face but there were little holes for her hazel eyes. "I would like to make a deal with you. I will pay." Gideon said holding out 3 $100. "$300... Nice, señor, what is it?" "Kill Dipper Pines and Nicole Vales." I looked at Dipper and felt tears swell up in my eyes. "I don't wanna die." I whispered. "Shhhh..." Dipper said holding me. "Kill? Señor? Isn't that harsh?" Chica Cabello cried. "Kill them or I'll kill you!" Gideon screamed. "You can't force me señor." "Very well." Gideon said with a smile, he held his bow-tie and made Chica Cabello fly up in the air. Chica Cabello's hair grew long and wrapped around Gideon. "Nice move, señor," Chica Cabello giggled. Chica Cabello fell to the ground but stuck the landing. She unwrapped Gideon and smiled. She walked up close to Gideon and wrapped her fingers around the bow-tie. "Buena noches, señor Gideon." and crushed the bow-tie in her fingers. "MY POWERS! YOU WILL PAY CHICA CABELLO! YOU WILL!" Gideon yelled and backed into the forest. "You come out señor and señorita." Chica Cabello said. "I know you're there." I looked at Dipper and he shrugged. "Are you going to hurt us?" I called out. "No, my little gatita. You're fine. I don't hurt the innocent." I looked at Dipper and he nodded we climbed down the tree to see the heroine.

I've been keeping you waiting long enough my little gatitas. P.S. My wattpad is AWESOME_IS_ME12


	28. Chapter 25

Nicole (age 14)

I walked around the graveyard looking for their name. My sister, Mia, and Avery walked next to me. Avery had tears in her eyes and Mia had red eyes from crying. "Where are you?" I thought out loud. Then I saw the stone.

**Dipper and Mabel Pines**

**Twins forever in heaven**

**February 29 1999- June 15 2013**

I kneeled down and put down the pink and blue flowers. "Hey guys, its has been 2 years since you... So I thought you guys would like me to visit." I said to the stone hoping that this wasn't real. 2 years since my best friend and my boyfriend had died. I start singing softly 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry "Hi Mabes, its Avery. I really miss you, and Dipper too of course._** If I die young, bury me in satin** _I brought your favorite sweater, Mabel. The pink one with the shooting star. I grew out of it, so I thought you would like it back." Mia said placing the sweater on the ground. "Mabel and Dipper.**_ Lay me down, on a bed of roses,_** It's been 2 years without you guys. Wow, I can't believe I'm still breathing without you guys. _**Sink me in the river, at dawn,**_ And I kinda," Avery started saying but her eyes started tearing and she stopped and silently sobbed.**_Send me away with the words of a love song,_** We looked at her and I felt my eyes tearing too. I put my arm on her shoulder and tried to calm her down._**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, **__"Nicole? Are you okay? Nicole? Wake up! Please!" _I heard a boy say. So familiar that voice... familiar. I turn around and a girl in a white dress and a boy in a white suit. They're swinging on a swing giggling and smiling. **_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors._**I let go of Avery and walk towards the children. The boy and girl look at me and stop swinging. They stare at me then smile. The children jump off the swing and each one grabs one of my hands and drags me toward the swing.**_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. _****_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby._** As I sit on the swing a man appears. "Daddy?"I whisper as the man touches my cheek. "I love you, baby doll..." The man whispers _**The sharp knife of a short life, **_**_Well, I've had just enough_ time** "I love you, daddy..." I whisper back. The children walk to the man and hold his hands. They smile and tell me "Your daddy misses you, don't grieve my child." **_If I die young, bury me in satin, Lay me down on a bed of roses_**I smile at them and stand up to hug my father._**Sink me in the river, at dawn**_But he disappears at my touch. "Daddy?"**_Send me away with the words of a love song _**I whisper before everything turns black. **_Love song..._**

Nicole (age 12)

I sat up quickly screaming "Dipper! Mabel! DADDY!" I gasped for air. _But, the gravestone! And Dipper's death! Mabel's death! And daddy! _I started crying and put my face into my hands. "Are you okay Nicole? You fell down the tree half way down!"

Avery

After returning to the Shack, I heard the door bell ring. "Coming!" I ran down the steps and open the door. "Howdy!" Cried the 9-year-old boy. Gideon. "Hi Gideon! What's up?" I ask stepping outside and closing the door behind me. "I wanted to bring my apple-pie some chocolates!" Gideon says holding out a heart-shaped box. "Aww, how sweet Gideon!" I reply and take the box. The boxes are filled with chocolate delights and I take one and bite. "Mmm! These are-" Then I swallow the chocolate and I feel all happy and giggly. "I love you, Gideon Gleeful!" I yell. I cover my mouth. "Why did I say that?" I think out loud but I feel my body being pushed toward Gideon's and our lips get closer and closer until... I quickly pull back after...ugh...ew... kissing (!) him for a few seconds. Gideon smiles and replies. "Avery Mika, will you do me the honors... of being my girlfriend?" I want to reject him politely but the words flow out of my mouth. "Yes!" I cover my mouth again as people gather around us and cry "Gideon's 2nd girlfriend!" "Aww! Isn't that adorable?" "Cutest!" Gideon looks at me and flashes an evil smile then turning it into a cute smile. The boy wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He whispers "Now for my second queen." But no one seems to hear him but me. The people walk off and Gideon looks up at me (yes, LOOKS UP). "Is everything okay my apple-pie with whipped cream on top?" Gideon asked conceded. Again the words flow out of my mouth, "Yes, my king. All is fine in our kingdom." I quickly touch my tiara (**A/N ****Remember? The one that she can never take off?) **that I hide behind my hair. He lets go of my waist and kneels down. "I will see tomorrow, my queen." He grabs my fingers and kisses them then places a ring that had the same color as his bow-tie that was destroyed. "For you, my dear."_ Yuck! Sappy! _I think but a happy thought pushes it's way into that thought that screams _ISN'T HE THE CUTEST THING EVER?! _What!? I try to shake that out of my head. I breath in and out and smile. _Don't get mad, _repeats in my head over and over again. He skips away and I stand there very confused. One minute I hate this kid, the next I'm in love! It's like a spell! Like a love...spell...like...a...love...spell...potion... LIKE A LOVE POTION! The chocolates he gave me were love potions! I ran into the room and grabbed the 1 journal. But first, "Mama, I know you're here. You're my guardian angel looking down at me. Evil may get past you but I won't let it bring me down. I love and miss you Mama, and Aunt Nicole."

HOPE THIS CHAPTER MESSED WITH YOUR FEELING CUZ' IT MESSED WITH MINE TOO! ALSO I LOVE THE SONG CINDERELLA BY STEVEN CURTIS CHAPMAN! GONNA DANCE WITH MY DAD TO THAT SONG AT MY WEDDING!


	29. Chapter 26

Nicole

I wiped my tears and looked up. "Dipper? What happened?" He looked at me with a sad look replied, " We were climbing down and then you stopped and fell. I'm surprised you survived without a scratch!" I looked up at the tree and it was huge. I looked around for Chica Cabello but she wasn't here. "Where's Chica Cabello?" I asked. Dipper frowned and looked around, "She was here just a second ago, I think." I closed my eyes and the nightmare came back to me. I shivered and opened my eyes. "Dipper, are you okay?" I asked standing up. He laughed and replied "I should be asking you that," I yawned and gave Dipper a hug. "I'm tired," I looked at him with big eyes. "Can you carry me back?" He looks at me with a sigh. "Seriously?" He asks. "Serious. If you do then I'll kiss you on the cheek." He sighed again and laughed. "You drive a hard bargain, Nicole." He picked me up bride style and I snuggled close to him. "Happy?" He asked and I nodded. "You're really warm, Dipper," I blurt out and the second I say it I regret it. Like the most things I say to him. "Am I?" He teases. I giggle and kiss him on the cheek. I soon fall asleep listening to Dipper mumble to himself.

The next morning...

I wake up and yawn. Still tired. And I'm still warm. I sit up and look at Dipper sleeping at my desk. His face his face-first in his journal. I giggled and took my blanket off my bed. I laid the blanket on his shoulders. "Night, Dipper." I whispered.I walked down stairs and saw Mia sitting at the table with Mabel, Avery, and Soos playing Go Fish. "Bingo!" Mabel called out. "Mabel, for the last time, we are playing Go Fish!" Mia giggled, pretending to be mad. "Yahtzee!" Avery called out with Soos in the background "Dudes, this game is like, so intense!" They all laughed except Soos, who was still very confused. The clock rings 2 times and Avery sighs. "You guys want to go to the Gravity Falls Dance? We could go and then Nicole and Dipper could go as a *gulp* couple." Avery says to the girls and they scream in excitement. "I'll get us some dresses, shoes, make-up, oh! Maybe Grenda and Candy can come too! So we would need more make-up and-"

Avery

I close my eyes remembering what I red about last night about love spells...

_"Okay, here goes nothing," I say out loud and open the journal. "Love, Love, Love, oh! Here we go!" I say and read the page out loud. "If you drink/eat any kind of love spell, you will have exactly 2 nights after the potion was eaten/drank before it last forever. To break the spell, the drinker/eater has to kiss the person they love (the one they really love) by the last night in the moon light at midnight. But, you cannot tell the loved about the spell or anyone or the reverse spell will not work. You cannot use magic or any type of cheating. The kiss has to be real. Also, there is no other cure." My stomach sank in a deep __abyss. "I'm... gonna... have to... kiss... Dipper... AT THE GRAVITY FALLS DANCE?!"  
_

So this plan would have to go perfect or I'm going to fall in love with Gideon. *shiver* I swallow and walk into the fancy store with Nicole (who apologized to Mia and Mia apologized back) Mabel, Mia, Candy, and Grenda. Grenda, Candy, and Mabel found the outfits they love as soon as they walked in. Mia, Nicole, and I took a bit longer. "This is gonna be fancy so pick out something on the fancier side." The clerk woman told us when we told her about the dance. Then I found the perfect outfit...

_ MINUTES BEFORE THE DANCE..._

_At the Mystery Shack:  
_

Dipper woke up to Nicole poking him and giving him his bow-tie for the dance. After Dipper had his bow-tie on, Nicole fixed his hair. He still had his hat on, don't worry. (Isn't Dipper adorable with his hat?)

_At the Gleeful property:_

Gideon put on his light blue tux and fixed his hair until it shined. "Tonight is the night I get my queens..." He whispered to himself

_ AT THE DANCE_

Nicole and friends walk into the outside event wearing their fancy outfits. Nicole wore a peachy half-shoulder blouse with jeans and black heels and she flat-ironed her hair. Mia wore a white shirt, a leather jacket, a black skirt, and combat boots and she curled her hair. Grenda wore a blue blouse with a long black skirt and black flats she just put her hair in a high pony-tail. Candy wore a purple knee high dress with white flats and her hair was braided down her back. Mabel wore a fancy dark blue with a black sweater. Surprisingly it was fancier than you think. Mabel had her hair normal. Avery had a high-low light pink dress with light pink high heels. She cut her hair waist length and her hair was in two braids. She had a smile on her face, but down deep inside, she was hurting. She had thought like, what if this kiss ruined their friendship? What if Dipper hated her after? What if Dipper tells Nicole? What if Nicole tells Mia? What if Mia tells my DAD? Avery sighed and hoped this plan worked. But a 9-year-old walked over that she had totally forgot about their date. Damn. This night is gonna be a lot more confusing.


	30. Chapter 27

Yeah, crackerduck, I know I'm bad with grammar and I know you mean well.

Avery p.o.v.

Curse words ran through my head as my feet brought me closer to Gideon who had a huge smile on his face. I wanted to punch the kid but the love spell would probably do something to me to stop me AND give me pain. I sighed and hoped no one was staring. But to my horror, at least 20 people had cameras and 30 were just watching. I tried to resist but the spell was super powerful. The only thing I could resist was kissing the jerk. But still, our hands were together and the paparazzi were taking so many pictures I think I was blinded for a few minutes. _God, where's ANYBODY when I need them!? _I thought and Gideon looked at me with a sharp look. _Can he read my mind? _Gideon nodded with a smile and I let go of his hand in horror. "Now I can't, my dear." Gideon said calmly with his stupid smile. He brought me to the rich kid table and a girl with blonde hair smiled at me. She stuck out her hand and said in a spoiled girl voice "I'm Pacifica. And you are?" "I'm Avery." I told the girl and shook her hand. The music was blaring and people were dancing on the dance floor. A slow song came on and Gideon grabbed my hand. "May I have this dance?" "Yes!" I cried and cursed the love spell. I grabbed his hand and tried not to think about anything. After a few seconds of dancing I saw Dipper and Nicole dancing. "Um, I'm very sorry, Gideon, but I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." I told him quickly and ran toward the bathroom. I counted to 10 and looked to see if Gideon was watching me. Nope, he was already dancing with Pacifica. My plan starts now...

Nicole p.o.v.

I squealed in my head while dancing with Dipper. I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Avery. "Dipper, may I have this dance?" Avery said in a flirty voice and I looked at Dipper. "Um, okay..." Dipper said and let go of me to take Avery. "Sorry, Nicole. We can finish the dance later." Dipper told me and I walked away.

Avery p.o.v.

Dipper put his hand on my waist and his hand in mine. I put my arm on his shoulder and we danced. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One two..." I whispered and Dipper laughed. "What?" I asked him and he replied with a smile, "Nothing." I looked at Dipper and he looked very uncomfortable. "Stop stiffing up, Dip. It's only me." I giggled and he twirled me. The last note played and everyone pulled away from their partner and clapped. I looked at Gideon and he was walking toward the bathroom. "I-I-I... Have to go!" I cried and whispered a invisible spell. I quickly ran through the crowd and whispered a spell that would make me reappear next to Gideon. "Where were you? I was looking everywhere!" Gideon cried and I smiled and replied "Nothing."


	31. Chapter 28

A boy with red fiery hair sat in his magical cage. He had on chains and the room was very dark. He pushed his over-tangling hair out of his face. His playful green eyes weren't playful anymore, not even green. But blood-red. His lips were blood-red too. A girl with dark, black, long, straight hair in a white flowing dress stood in front of the prisoner. "Auden," She whispered to the boy. The boy's head slowly went up to look at the beautiful girl. "M'lady." Auden said to the girl. The girl smiled, revealing two long sharp fangs on her teeth. The girl touched the chains and they disappeared. Auden stood up but the vampire princess put her hand on his shoulder. "I set you free for a reason, young evil one. Even the eldest evil people need help from the younger. My cousin family, the good werewolf family, one of them has come to Gravity Falls. If they find the writer of the book and combine the books together, the evil ones are doomed. Find the girl with the blue eyes." The vampire princess gave Auden a picture of a girl with long dark hair and blue eyes. She was frantically looking around if she knew she was being spied on. She looked like the vampire princess, both had the long dark hair and the blue eyes. The only difference was the tan. The vampire princess had white skin and the girl in the picture had tan skin. The girl had on a long brown shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

Avery p.o.v.

It was 11:20 and if I wanted to get Dipper to kiss me, now is the time. I saw Dipper by the punch table and I walked over to him. "Um, hey Dip!" I said grabbing a cup of punch. He smiled and replied "oh, hey Avery!" "There's this cool thing I want to show you, but we have to go some where private." I took his hand (with a blush) and ran toward the garden. There were roses and bushes surrounding a bench where I sat down. I patted the seat and Dipper sat next to me. His eyes caught my eye and I noticed how nice they were. His brown eyes wandered and his eyes widened as I made his hat float in the air. "Hey!" He laughed and grabbed his hat. I grabbed Dipper's hands and he blushed a little. I smiled and told him "lots of things make being a princess wizard really cool. The best is looking in my memories with people. I thought we could... Take trip down memory lane."

Dipper p.o.v.

Avery closed her eyes and she began glowing a white color. Then the light ran down her hands and I was engulfed in the light. Soon the light became too intense and I had to close my eyes. "Dipper," Avery whispered and I opened my eyes. I saw a little girl with brown hair and another little girl with red hair running around. "We have to hide!" I cried but Avery laughed. "They can't see us or touch us or we can't touch them." She told me as two very beautiful women with blond hair walked outside. You could see the women where twins. "Avery! Come here dear we have to be back at the caste by nightfall!" the women with the pink dress called out. The girl with the brown hair hugged the girl with red hair and said "Bye, cousin Amelia!" The Mia hugged Avery back and said "Bye, cousin Avery!" Younger Avery ran to her mother and jumped into her mom's arms. The woman giggled and hugged the little girl. The scene changed and there was Avery sitting on a stool singing. She was a little older from the last scene. Her mom was brushing her hair and singing with her. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal head-bandish crown but a regular crown. Present Avery had small tears in her eyes. With my thumb I wiped them away. Her pretty pink mouth formed a smile. Present Avery began singing with her mom and her past self. It broke my heart seeing Avery like this. She was like a little sister.


	32. Chapter 29

Avery p.o.v.

The next memory came up and it was worst than the last one. When the evil person killed my mom and my aunt. I couldn't take watching these horrible memories of my childhood. I shook myself and Dipper out of my memory. I looked down at my watch. 11:59! I looked at Dipper seriously. "Dipper, what I'm gonna do may hurt you and Nicole. But I will explain later. Can you trust me?" Dipper looked at me with curiosity in his chocolate eyes. "Hold sit..." I whispered. I leaned in and lightly touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and hoped Dipper wasn't trying to run away. A few moments later I felt like a weight was being taken off of me. The spell was broken! I pulled back and smiled. "Thanks, Dipper! I swear I'll explain later!" I ran off to find Gideon and put him in place.

* * *

"Gideon!" I smiled and ran over to him. "My apple pie!" He smiled back at me. "I want to tell everyone something very important. Let's ask for the microphone so everyone can hear it!" I grabbed his hand and ran toward the microphone. I turned it on and tapped it. "Hello? Everyone? Sorry for the interruption! I just need to say something very important ." I saw all my friend's eyes on me. I breathed in and out. "Gideon..." I began sweetly with a smile. I frowned and began screaming into the microphone. "YOU ARE A DIRTY LYING SCUM! I HATE YOUR GUTS AND DON'T EVER TRY TOUCHING ME OR MABEL OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS WITH TRICKERY! I HOPE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER HURT MABEL OR I! I HOPE YOU'RE REALLY HAPPY ABOUT THIS GIDEON CHARLES GLEEFUL! BECAUSE THE GLEEFUL FAMILY WILL PAY THE PRICE! AND IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY!" Everyone looked at me as if I had two heads and the other was spitting up puppies with bow-ties. "That is all. Good night!" I walked off stage with a smile. Paparazzi crowded around me but I pushed myself out of the crowd and ran to my treehouse that I made where I was living.

**Hey, my Gravity Fallers! I have a problem! A relationship problem. I've been bestfriend zoned by my crush... It really sucks. And he has a girlfriend. So what should I do? Get a new crush? I really don't know. And guys thought being friendzoned by a girl was hard? **


	33. Chapter 30

Nicole

After Avery's 'meltdown' I found Dipper and asked what happened. He rubbed his lips and shrugged. "I'm gonna look for her." I told him but he grabbed my hand and shook his head. "She said she would explain later." "Oh," I said and smiled. He kissed my cheek and left to go somewhere else. Wait... why did my cheek have lip gloss? Does Dipper wear lip gloss? I don't wear lip gloss that color. Wait... WHO WAS DIPPER KISSING?! Break my heart once, shame on you. Break my heart twice, shame on me. Break my heart three times, I break your arm. "DIPPER!" I screamed out.

Avery

I sat in the tree strumming my guitar. "Kiss my best friend's boyfriend. Oops! She's not gonna figure out. I was sneaky. Oops! But if she does... Oops!" I sang and strummed along. I wrote in my song book. "Uh, hello?" A voice said below me. My eyes widened and I held my guitar. "Nobody's here!" I cried out and face-palmed. "Oh, so you didn't kiss your best friend's boyfriend?" The voice said with a laugh. "It was an accident!" I cried. "Who are you?" I said and hang from a branch from my legs. I was face to face to a boy with blond hair that flew everywhere. He had light brown eyes and was pale. He wore a gray T-shirt and red pants. "Like the view?" He teased and struck a pose. I giggled and flipped down so I was standing face to face. He was taller than me but if I stood on my tippy-toes I was eye-to-eye. I stopped giggling and put my hands on my hips and stood on my tippy-toes. "Why were listening to me sing?" I said and leaned forward. "I heard nice music in the woods so I followed and here we are." He smiled and I was blinded by his white smile. "You have any other songs?" He asked and grabbed my song book. "Hey!" I cried out and tried to get it. He put it above his head. I smiled and ran about 2 feet away from him. I ran forward and tackled him. I grabbed my book and stuck my tongue out at him. I fall down and the boy grabbed my ankle and pinned me down. "Let me go you!" I tried wiggling out but he was really strong. I closed my eyes and whispered a spell. Now I was pinning him down. I let him go and I jumped back on my branch. "Well? Bye, Blondie!" I waved and pretended to start reading my song book. But... I really wanted him to stay... a lot. "Can I stay here? For a while? I mean if you don't want me to, that's fine..." "If you can climb Blondie, be my guest." "Well?" He said with a smile. "Nice one, Blondie!" I said sarcastically. "What are you doing out here? It's 1:30 in the morning!" "I went to a party and left, mom!" I replied still sarcastically. "C'mon! Don't be like that with Uncle Felix!" "Your name's Felix?" I kept a laugh suppressed. "Yeah, what's to ya?" "Felix," I repeated, smiling.

**Sorry these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! I have other stories to work on. Can you check them out? That would mean a ton to me. They aren't getting reviews as good as this story and the stories are really good. **


	34. Chapter 31

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? NOW TWO WEREWOLVES IN GRAVITY FALLS?" The vampire princess, Isla, screamed at Auden. Auden looked at the princess with fear and bowed his head. "Please, give me the Evil Shot. I will shoot Nicole, Avery, and Mia. Then we can all defeat the werewolves." A man walked in on the two and bowed his head. "I have a business proposal. I will get you the wizards, the werewolves, and the Griffin. But, in return, you have to let me take the girl, Mabel and Mia. I've been watching them and they seem to match the prophecy I am solving. Do you agree princess?" The princess looked at Auden and sniffed in disgust. "Let the evil boy come with you. But who are you?" The man smiled and bowed, "I am Abdul. I killed the king of the New Gravity Falls kingdom and two queen sisters. Their daughters are Avery, Mia, and Nicole. Nicole was given to a family to live a normal life." The man frowned and continued "She is a very powerful wizard as so are her cousin, Mia and her sister Avery. All together they could defeat us all. I plan to lock them all up and if they defy me, kill them." Auden had a confused look and asked Abdul "I thought Nadia and Nicole were twin sisters?" Abdul laughed. "Nadia is only a clone of Nicole. The family thought they could make two Nicoles, one to live with them and one to live a normal life. But Nadia had no powers so they just gave the children to a couple who would send them to Gravity Falls when they were 12." Abdul smiled a truly evil smile. "I believe that Nicole will make a beautiful and powerful wife for me. Of course, I will age her to be my age. But she will be mine."

* * *

YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT! NOW YOU DO! THIS CHAPTER GAVE YOU LOTS OF ANSWER AND LOTS OF NEW QUESTIONS... DUN DUN DUN...


	35. Chapter 32

**Remember the OC contest? The results are in. And the winner is... coming on after the break. Just kidding. But the winner is Mysticalanimallover! Her OC is Crystal Stone and the other winner is her sister... MOLLY! Yay! So on with the story...*flies away***

We didn't stay long after Avery left. There was a message on my phone from Avery.

_**Avery: Hey, sorry for that. I'll explain later. I'm staying in my treehouse I made when I left for awhile.**_

I heard a car beep and it was Mr. Pines (who now forced me to call him Grunkle Stan). No, it wasn't Mabel was leaning in from the back seat honking the horn waking up Grunkle Stan and me from the text. I was standing outside the car and everyone else was inside squished in.

"What? What? What? Is the cops back?" Grunkle Stan cried. Everyone ignored him and Mia rolled down the window and cried "C'mon! Are you waiting for Prince Charming? Because he's already in the car!"

I giggled and climbed in and said in response to Dipper's blushing "Hey! I don't think Grunkle Stan is much of a Prince Charming!"

* * *

Crystal p.o.v.

I was looking through the bushes watching Dipper, Mabel, Mia, Soos, and Nicole walk around the woods looking for Avery. The morning after the annoying dance. I still cannot believe that I actually put myself in a stupid dress.

"Dudes, this looks like we're in the middle of no where!" Soos commented and Nicole groaned. "Avery sent me the directions, but it should be right here- ahhh!" Nicole screamed at she knocked herself into the tree and fell over. Dipper ran over and helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked and Nicole nodded. A phone rang and Mabel dug into her pocket and looked at the phone. She giggled as she texted. "Uh, whose that?" Mia asked and Mabel responded while texting "Nadia. She so funny." I expected Nicole to growl or something but she and Dipper just rub their hands against the tree.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked and Dipper replied "Looking for a button or something to-" "Dippingsauce, I found her." Mabel said pointing up. Avery was sleeping on a big branch next to a boy. Avery's head was laying on the boy's chest. Mabel smiled and took out her phone and snapped a photo "Blackmail."

Before I could even process it, a wolf jumped on me and pinned me down. "Molly? What are you doing?" I recognize that gray wolf anywhere. The wolf turned into a red haired girl with a smile. "Crissie! I found you!" "I told you not to call me that! And why are you here? Why aren't you still with the pack?" Molly jumped off of me and helped me up. "Why did you leave?" She retorted and I bit my lip.

"You shouldn't be here! Where's the pack?" I asked the 12-year-old girl. Her sweet smile from when she was a newborn still was on her face. But with more teeth. The 3-year-old me giggled and held the little one. She was my favorite sister.

Molly, too, bit her lip and said "I, uh, kinda ran off while we were in Maine." "Maine?!" I screamed and I heard the children move their feet toward us. I jumped on top of my sister and we rolled into a bush.

"Whose Maine?" I heard Soos ask. "I don't know Soos. But, we need to get Avery up because we're leaving for the cruise in a few-" "KIDS GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" An older man's voice yelled. It wasn't Stan, but another man's. "Coming Uncle Luke!" Nicole cried and they ran off. I sighed and we got out of the bush.

I heard Avery wake up and yawn. "Felix... Wake up..." She mumbled not at all weirded out that she was laying on the boy's chest. The boy nodded and kissed Avery's head.

"So I guess we're an 'item' now?" She said putting quotes around item. The boy nodded with a smile. Molly smiled and giggled. "That girl's lucky."

"I have to go Felix. My friends are probably looking for me. Bye." Avery said and kissed Felix's cheek. "Meet me in the woods again tonight at around 9!" Felix said and Avery ran off.

* * *

** So the fanfic is coming to an end... Scared ya, didn't I? But guess what? This... fanfic... is...turning...into...a...TRILOGY! So two more fanfics of Nicole! **

***everyone boos and groans* SHUT UP! I'M TRYING! But for the people who care, then a fanfic of one-shots. Am I not a genius? **

***everyone shakes their head 'no'* Awww! **


End file.
